<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perché. Proprio. Qui? by PiccolaPker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234926">Perché. Proprio. Qui?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker'>PiccolaPker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Pikappa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comics: Trip's Strip (Disney: PKNA), Evroniani, Gen, Introspection, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), PK - Freeform, Pikappa - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Razziatore, Suspense, Trip - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come può un papero non rimanere sconvolto da un imprevisto del genere?<br/>Come può un eroe non aiutare un innocente?<br/>Come può Paperino arrendersi?<br/>Come può Paperinik non combattere?<br/>Come può farlo Pk?<br/>Tutto quello che un piccolo papero non avrebbe mai immaginato accade in una notte. Basteranno gli amici, gli affetti e il suo coraggio a riparare alla più assurda delle ingiustizie?<br/>Perché, a volte, quando il gioco si fa duro, anzi durissimo, non basta desiderare di essere da un'altra parte...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Pikappa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intruso o Invitato?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) e sul  forum PKFanZone dal 03/02/2012 al 25/08/2012.<br/>Sono passati anni, ma a questa storia devo molto, e ho deciso di cominciare la nuova avventura su questo sito da qui... Proprio. Da. Qui.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19.37</p><p> </p><p>Uno, da brava intelligenza artificiale, sorvegliava il suo piccolo mondo, la Ducklair Tower. I piani erano tranquilli, gli ascensori funzionavano normalmente, Angus Fangus veniva sgridato nella redazione di 00 Channel. Tutto normale, insomma.</p><p> </p><p>Nessuno sembrava ricordare l’incursione evroniana di poco prima. Nessuno tranne lui… e ovviamente Pikappa. Il suo socio, dopo aver sistemato gli invasori alieni, aveva deciso di fare ritorno a casa, dalla sua famiglia.</p><p>Uno faticava a volte a comprendere a fondo questo concetto. Famiglia? Cos’era? Ne aveva una? Se proprio si voleva tentare una comparazione, Padron Ducklair sarebbe stato forse il padre, lui il figlio e Due il fratellino cattivo.</p><p>Se Pikappa fosse stato presente, la proiezione olografica di Uno avrebbe riso. Ma ora era solo, ed era inutile questa finzione, oltre che un po’ triste.</p><p>Niente da fare, un’intelligenza come la sua si annoiava a sorvegliare solo i corridoi della torre. Uno decise di allargare il suo sguardo collegandosi alle telecamere di sorveglianza della città. Meglio buttare un occhio, anzi, diecimila, in giro. In fondo, era o no l’assistente di un supereroe?</p><p> </p><p>Fu allora che la notò. Una piccola monovolume dai colori mali assortiti e molto sgargianti. L’auto con la targa più corta che avesse mai visto. La macchina del suo socio Pikappa, anzi, visto che era in abiti civili, sarebbe stato più corretto chiamarlo col suo vero nome. </p><p> </p><p>Ma il comportamento di Paperino era strano.</p><p> </p><p>Prima di tutto, stava superando, anche se di poco, i limiti di velocità. Di poco, probabilmente, per i limiti strutturali della 313, visto che il volto del papero mostrava tutta la sua ansia.</p><p>Altro fatto degno di nota: stava tornando alla Ducklair Tower, senza che lui l’avesse chiamato. Non aveva senso, dopotutto se n’era andato da malapena mezz’ora!</p><p>E, ultimo ma non meno importante, aveva un passeggero a bordo. Un passeggero più basso di lui e con un cappuccio ben calato sulla testa.</p><p> </p><p>Paperino parcheggiò malamente l’auto vicino alla torre e scese. Il passeggero non si mosse. Il papero provò a insistere un po’, poi lo prese per mano e l’altro, senza fare resistenza, lo seguì. Prima di entrare nell’ingresso, Paperino si fermò e aggiustò bene il cappuccio sulla testa del suo accompagnatore; poi, più veloce che riuscì, se lo trascinò  sull’ascensore.</p><p> </p><p>« Uno, piano segreto, per favore. »</p><p> </p><p>L’intelligenza artificiale avrebbe voluto protestare, ma si bloccò. Non gli aveva mai sentito quel tono di voce così… triste.</p><p>La porta dell’ascensore si aprì su una stanza buia e anonima, con un paio di divanetti appoggiati alle pareti.</p><p>Paperino sospirò:« Uno, per favore, puoi evitare di fare questi giochetti con l’arredamento? »</p><p>« E tu puoi evitare di portare intrusi qua dentro? »</p><p>« Senti, è un’emergenza! »</p><p>« Quale emergenza? Niente è più importante della sicurezza della Ducklair Tower! »</p><p> </p><p>Paperino scoppiò:« QUESTO <em>È</em>  PIÚ IMPORTANTE DI TUTTO!!! <em>DI TUTTO!!!</em> POSSIBILE CHE CON TUTTI I TUOI SENSORI NON TI SIA ACCORTO DI NULLA? O SEI L’INTELLIGENZA ARTIFICIALE PIÚ LENTA DEL MONDO O HAI DAVVERO UN CUORE DI SILICIO!!! »</p><p> </p><p>Uno rimase spiazzato. Non si aspettava questa reazione.</p><p> </p><p>Paperino scosse la testa e riprese per mano il suo ospite, trascinandolo su un divanetto. Quando entrambi si furono seduti, iniziò ad accarezzargli la mano e ad abbracciarlo bisbigliando:« Tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, tutto bene… »</p><p> </p><p>Uno non capiva più nulla. Chi era il personaggio che il suo socio trattava con tanta gentilezza? E perché quest’ultimo non reagiva?</p><p>L’intelligenza artificiale dovette però dare regione all’amico: non aveva controllato l’inatteso ospite con i suoi sensori. Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era talmente preso dallo strano comportamento di Paperino…</p><p> </p><p>Uno scansionò con attenzione l’individuo. Comprese subito l’anomalia, ma non la reazione così accesa di Paperino. Non era la prima volta che ne incontrava e non aveva mai reagito così. A meno che…</p><p>C’era un’analisi che non aveva fatto. Non l’aveva ritenuta necessaria, visto che aveva individuato all’istante che il soggetto era terrestre. Ma quando l’ebbe conclusa, Uno si diede dell’idiota per la prima volta da quando Everett aveva avviato il suo programma. Come aveva fatto a non capire?</p><p> </p><p>« Io… scusami, hai ragione, sono l’intelligenza artificiale più lenta del mondo… non avevo scansionato… non avevo capito… »</p><p>La stanza si aprì, ritornando quella a cui Paperino era abituato. L’ologramma verde di Uno si ripresentò con la faccia più addolorata che aveva nel database.</p><p>« Non fa nulla. Anzi, scusami tu, per prima… tu non potevi sapere, avrei dovuto avvertirti prima di portarlo alla Ducklair Tower, ma ero troppo sconvolto! »</p><p>Uno avvicinò la sua immagine al piccolo ospite col cappuccio:« Quale… qual è dei tre? »</p><p>Paperino tolse il cappuccio, di colpo. Non era più necessario.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Ciao Uno! A domani! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ciao, Pikappa! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paperino scese con l’ascensore e si accomodò (per modo di dire) sul suo adorato ferrovecchio, la sua 313. Dopo aver concluso il suo turno di sorveglianza della torre, nei panni di Paperinik aveva appena sconfitto una piccola incursione evroniana ed era stanco morto. Nessuno poteva negargli una bella partita del Paperopoli in TV con tanto di pop corn!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il cellulare squillò. Il papero sbuffò: sicuramente era Uno, ad informarlo di una nuova quanto improbabile minaccia aliena. O al massimo zio Paperone per affibbiargli un altro dei suoi “lavoretti”!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al semaforo lo prese, ma sbarrò gli occhi: non era nessuno dei due.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era il numero di Quo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, non era normale. Di solito i suoi nipotini gli mandavano degli sms, non lo chiamavano quasi mai, soprattutto quando sapevano che poteva essere al volante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paperino conosceva bene le norme del codice stradale, sapeva che non si sarebbe dovuto fare, ma l’ansia che gli prese lo stomaco mandò al diavolo ogni prudenza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pronto? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Zio Paperino, dove sei? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La stretta allo stomaco aumentò d’intensità. Conosceva Quo abbastanza bene da capire dal tono di voce che stava trattenendo a stento le lacrime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Sono quasi arrivato a casa! Cosa succede? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Non lo so! Non capiamo! Abbiamo guardato anche sul manuale delle Giovani Marmotte, ma non dice nulla a proposito! Non sappiamo che fare! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paperino parcheggiò malamente vicino al suo steccato. Non aveva capito nulla, ma se i suoi nipoti avevano cercato informazioni sul loro manuale e non avevano trovato nulla, la cosa era per lo meno preoccupante. Su quel libretto c’era quasi tutto lo scibile umano, era da tempo che sospettava che Everett Ducklair si fosse ispirato a quello per creare Uno!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senza nemmeno staccare la chiamata, il papero entrò in casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vide gli occhi in lacrime di due dei suoi nipoti, che non sapevano cosa fare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vide uno sguardo che conosceva troppo bene.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si morse il becco per trattenere le lacrime« Perché? Perché. Proprio. Qui? »</p><p>« Gli evroniani attaccano un po’ dappertutto, non solo qui! »</p><p>Paperino scosse la testa:« No, Uno, non hai capito. È normale, in fondo, tu non li hai visti prima… »</p><p>« Già, per capire chi fosse sono dovuto ricorrere all’analisi del DNA. A essere sincero non mi hai neanche detto i loro nomi! »</p><p>Paperino sorrise tristemente:« Davvero? Bè, allora lascia che te lo dica ora! I miei nipoti si chiamano Quo, Qua… »</p><p>Un brivido lo scosse. Una carezza aveva sfiorato per un attimo la nuova fiammella azzurra che incastonava le bianche piume dei capelli del ragazzino:« … mentre lui è Qui! »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Filmati & Emozioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20.18</p><p> </p><p>Uno aveva lasciato Paperino al suo dolore. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire. Entrambi conoscevano le conseguenze della coolflamizzazione sugli esseri umani. Entrambi sapevano che l’intelligenza artificiale poteva poco o nulla per annullarne gli effetti. Ma forse poteva capire <em>come</em> era successo.</p><p>Uno cercò di accedere a tutte le registrazioni della giornata di tutte le telecamere della città e analizzò i filmati con cura. Impiegò ben otto minuti, un enormità per lui. Voleva essere certo dei suoi risultati.</p><p> </p><p>« Pikappa… forse ho trovato qualcosa… so che non ti farà piacere, ma ho trovato il momento in cui Qui… in cui Qui è stato coolflamizzato! E forse può essere d’aiuto… »</p><p>No, Paperino non aveva alcuna voglia di vederlo, ma glielo doveva.</p><p>Uno fece partire il filmato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>17.45</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cinque evroniani puntano su Paperopoli e cercano di coolflamizzare chiunque incontrano. Una piccola sortita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un papero incombe su di loro. Qualcuno lo definisce eroe. Altri mascherina. Gli evroniani di sicuro lo conoscono con il suo nome di battaglia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pikappa!!! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il papero mascherato si presenta su posto armato del suo fido extransformer:« Salve! Volete iniziare una festa senza di me? Se non m’invitate mai finirò per offendermi! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quattro evroniani sono confusi e lo attaccano.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una telecamera però ne inquadra uno che non si è accorto della presenza del supereroe e continua nella sua opera di conquista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E un paperotto gira l’angolo sbagliato, al momento sbagliato.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino distolse lo sguardo.</p><p>Uno intervenne:« Paperinik, sono stati gli evroniani di oggi! »</p><p>« E allora? Cosa abbiamo risolto sapendolo? »</p><p>L’ologramma gli fece l’occhiolino:« Non ricordi, supereroe? Prima di tornartene a casa mi hai portato tutte le pistole aliene che hai trovato. Tutte e cinque! »</p><p>Uno scaricò le cinque evrogun sul pavimento del 151esimo piano. Paperino le fissò per qualche secondo, poi capì:« Quindi in una di queste c’è Qui! »</p><p>Il papero abbracciò il nipote. Per lo meno le sue emozioni non erano diventate la cena di un evroniano, era già una buona cosa! C’era ancora una speranza.</p><p>Paperino si risollevò:« Mi sono già trovato in questa situazione! Se ho liberato Angus, vuoi che non ce la faccia con Qui? »</p><p>Uno raffreddò un po’ i suoi entusiasmi:« L’altra volta la pattuglia evroniana era rimasta nelle vicinanze e ce l’hai fatta solo grazie all’aiuto di Xadhoom… come farai stavolta, visto che non c’è? »</p><p>« M’inventerò qualcosa, la fantasia non mi manca! »</p><p>L’ologramma lo guardò con la stessa espressione che una mamma rivolgerebbe al figlio mentre le comunica che vuole diventare astronauta:« Pikappa… »</p><p>Peperino lo fissò con tutta la serietà possibile:« Pensi che mi arrenderò? »</p><p>Il faccione di Uno sorrise:« No, altrimenti non saremmo ancora qui a discuterne… ok, socio, cercherò la più vicina nave evroniana! »</p><p>« Evvai! »</p><p>« Ma tu dovrai fare qualcosa, nel frattempo… »</p><p>Il papero lo fissò perplesso.</p><p>« Ti ricordo che hai altri due nipoti che ti stanno aspettando a casa… »</p><p>Ops! Aveva detto loro che avrebbe portato Qui in ospedale, ma non aveva ancora dato loro notizie. Era il caso di farlo, ed era anche il caso di trovare loro una baby sitter, finché non sarebbe tornato dallo spazio profondo! Come poteva fare, visto che Paperina era andata ad Ocopoli con le amiche per il primo giorno dei saldi? Paperino prese il cellulare e scorse la rubrica cercando il numero di qualche cugino, ma l’occhio gli cadde su un altro nome.</p><p>Sì, forse era la persona più adatta…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Capo, ho bisogno di un permesso! »</p><p>« TU? Tu che chiedi un permesso? Da quando sei qui è la prima volta! »</p><p>« C’è sempre una prima volta, capo! »</p><p>« Ok, vai pure… Angus! »</p><p>Il reporter si voltò:« Che vuoi, capo rompiscatole? Ho finito il turno! »</p><p>« E invece no! Devi presentare l’edizione della sera! »</p><p>« Ma non doveva farlo… »</p><p>« Ha chiesto un permesso… »</p><p>Angus lanciò il cappotto sulla scrivania e rientrò sbuffando:« Maledetta Lyla… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L’ologramma di Uno sorrise:« Credo che i tuoi nipoti saranno rimasti un po’ sorpresi… »</p><p>Paperino ridacchiò:« Già, avere una giornalista come baby sitter non capita tutti i giorni! Comunque preferisco che ci sia lei con loro, mentre vado ad affrontare gli evroniani… in caso d’emergenza saprà come difenderli! »</p><p>« E credi che io non l’avrei fatto? »</p><p>Il papero gli fece l’occhiolino:« Due sono meglio di Uno, no? Senti, visto che hai detto che per la tua ricerca ci vorrà un po’, ti spiace se mi riposo? Ho avuto troppe emozioni per oggi… »</p><p>« Tranquillo, eroe, riposa pure… penso a tutto io… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20.45</p><p> </p><p>« Socio… »</p><p>Paperino aprì un occhio, un po’ assonnato:« Uno… »</p><p>« Non muoverti e guarda alla tua sinistra… »</p><p>La frase era poco rassicurante, ma il tono dell’intelligenza artificiale era molto amichevole, quasi intenerito.</p><p>Il papero si voltò lentamente. La testa di Qui era delicatamente appoggiata alla spalla dello zio e il suo respiro era lento e regolare. Con gli occhi chiusi e quell’espressione così rilassata sembrava quasi di essere tornati indietro nel tempo, quando i tre gemellini, di tanto in tanto, si addormentavano sul divano sulle sue ginocchia.</p><p>« Non appena ti sei addormentato, anche lui si è seduto di sua spontanea volontà e si è appisolato così… comportamento per lo meno anomalo, per un coolflames! »</p><p>« Non chiamarlo così, Uno, non te lo permetto! »</p><p>Era una minaccia sussurrata ma serissima.</p><p>« Non hai capito, era un complimento! Ho due buone notizie per te, Pikappa! Anche se so che non ti farà piacere, devo rimettere il filmato di prima da dove l’avevo interrotto… »</p><p>Paperino non protestò, non si mosse neppure. Qui non si era ancora svegliato e lui non aveva intenzione di costringerlo a farlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>17.46</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>L’evroniano distratto spara verso Qui. Il paperotto non si accorge di nulla. Tuttavia il colpo non va subito a segno. Un papero mascherato volante ha colpito l’alieno con un pugno dell’extrasformer proprio mentre premeva il grilletto dell’evrogun. Il colpo rimbalza, come impazzito, e colpisce finalmente il suo bersaglio.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Di striscio, però.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Qui rimane imbambolato e lentamente una leggera fiammella azzurra lo avvolge. I suoi fratelli escono dal negozio di elettronica dov’erano entrati e lo vedono. Lo chiamano ma non risponde. Alla fine riescono a farsi seguire, più per automatismo che per altro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentre succede tutto questo, l’eroe mascherato ha sgominato i suoi avversari. Pikappa non si accorge di nulla di quello che è successo in strada.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Uno interruppe il filmato:« Capisci? Il tuo nipotino non è stato preso in pieno! Non è stato completamente coolflamizzato! Se è così c’è ancora una speranza! »</p><p>Paperino sorride e accarezza dolcemente il volto di Qui.</p><p>Uno continuò:« Guarda bene la fiammella sulla sua testa: è turchese, non blu! E la sua dimensione è molto ridotta rispetto a quella di altri coolflames che abbiamo incontrato! Non può parlare, né provare emozioni, ma forse ricorda quelle passate! »</p><p>Il papero sospira:« E la seconda notizia, Uno? »</p><p>Una carta spaziale appare sullo schermo:« Ho trovato un incrociatore evroniano, socio, e la nave spaziale è quasi pronta al decollo! »</p><p>Paperino annuì, svegliò dolcemente Qui e prese il costume.</p><p>« Sei sicuro di volerti cambiare davanti a lui? C’è il rischio che ricordi tutto, una volta tornato alla normalità! »</p><p>« Nessun segreto ho più molta importanza, Uno… alle conseguenze penserò dopo! Ora voglio solo che Qui non si spaventi nel caso non veda più suo zio... forse vedendomi indossare il costume di Pikappa, capirà che sono sempre io! »</p><p>« È probabile, socio! »</p><p>Il papero indossò gli stivali gialli e finì di annodare la mascherina dietro la nuca. Non c’era più Paperino. Pikappa era tornato in azione.</p><p> </p><p>« Bene, Qui, sono pronto! Andiamo! »</p><p>Il paperotto non si mosse.</p><p>« Qui? Cosa c’è che non va? Sono sempre io, sono sempre lo Zio Paperino! »</p><p>« Ehm… socio? »</p><p>« Cosa c’è? »</p><p>« Ti sei mai accorto… che quando agisci nei panni di Paperinik parli in falsetto? »</p><p>Il papero si morse la lingua.</p><p>« Davvero? Dev’essere un vizio che mi è rimasto da quando facevo il vendicatore, all’inizio… »</p><p>« <em>Tu</em> che facevi il vendicatore? »</p><p>Molteplici ologrammi di Uno si replicarono per la stanza per una risata corale. Pikappa lo fulminò con lo sguardo.</p><p>« Perdonami, socio, ma non ti ci vedo proprio nei panni di Xadhoom! »</p><p>« È una storia di tanto tempo fa… la mia voce è molto riconoscibile e spesso mi ritrovavo ad avere a che fare con gente che mi conosceva molto bene… non mi sono mai reso conto di continuare a parlare così! Lo faccio sempre? »</p><p>« Per lo meno da quando ti conosco! Prova a chiamare Qui con la tua solita voce… »</p><p>Il papero sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo s’immaginò con la sua solita blusa da marinaio.</p><p>« Qui! Vieni con me, per favore? »</p><p>Il piccolo papero, seppure con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, iniziò a camminare verso di lui.</p><p>Uno commentò:« Come immaginavo… tuo nipote è guidato nelle sue azioni dai ricordi più carichi di emozioni! »</p><p>« Devi sempre avere ragione, eh? Comunque è molto probabile, Qui in passato mi ha incontrato nei panni di Paperinik… ma probabilmente la mia solita voce gli è molto più familiare! »</p><p>Il papero prese Qui per mano e iniziò ad avviarsi verso la navetta.</p><p> </p><p>« Pikappa? »</p><p>« Sì? »</p><p>Una mano robotica gli lanciò un piccolo cilindro metallico, che il papero afferrò al volo.</p><p>« Quello è il serbatoio di una delle evrogun di prima. Lì dentro c’è Qui! »</p><p>Paperinik sorrise:« Grazie, Uno! »</p><p>L’ologramma verde gli fece l’occhiolino:« A cosa servono gli amici? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20.55</p><p> </p><p>Pikappa si voltò verso il nipote, seduto docilmente al suo fianco nella navetta. Prima di accomodarsi anche lui gli aveva amorevolmente agganciato la cintura di sicurezza.</p><p>« Uno! Quanto tempo ho ancora prima della partenza? »</p><p>« Quattro minuti circa… perché? »</p><p>« Vorrei telefonare a casa prima di partire! Sai, credo che una chiamata intersiderale mi costerebbe troppo! »</p><p>« Fai pure, socio, ma occhio alla voce! »</p><p>Il papero annuì, prese il telefono e attese che gli rispondessero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sospetti & Segreti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20.56</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu… tu… tu…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino odiava quel maledetto suono intermittente della cornetta del telefono. Sembrava volesse prenderlo in giro. Quand’era piccolo ci giocava, rivolgendogli delle domande. Ricordava di aver fatto quel gioco anche con i nipotini.</p><p>Che domanda poteva rivolgere al telefono ora?</p><p> </p><p>“Chi è <em>Pikappa</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu… tu… tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Già, era lui. L’eroe mascherato attaccato al telefono che si specchiava nel finestrino della nave spaziale. Con una grossa ruga di preoccupazione che gli attraversava la fronte.</p><p>Il papero scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi. No, non doveva pensare di essere Paperinik, o rischiava di rispondere con la voce sbagliata! Prima di essere Pikappa, prima di essere Paperinik, lui era sempre Paperino. Era Paperino, uno zio preoccupato che chiama i suoi nipoti, e nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi è <em>Paperino </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu… tu… tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Risposta esatta, piccola cornetta rompiscatole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Pronto? »</p><p>« Ciao Qua! »</p><p>Il paperotto impiegò un secondo a rispondere, un secondo che al papero parve un secolo. Che voce gli era uscita?</p><p>« Ciao zio! Quo, vieni, è lo zio Paperino! »</p><p>L’eroe tirò un intimo sospiro di sollievo.</p><p>Mentre sentiva i passi di Quo avvicinarsi, chiese:« È arrivata Lyla? »</p><p>« Sì, sì, tutto a posto. Ci sta preparando la cena, ma lei ha detto che ha già mangiato… »</p><p>Già, un droide non ha bisogno di mangiare. Paperino alzò gli occhi al cielo, sperando che la Tempolizia avesse inserito nel database di Lyla delle ricette di cucina commestibili anche per dei paperotti del ventesimo secolo, possibilmente non contenenti benzina, idrogeno o chissà quale diavoleria che l’alimentava!</p><p>« Ciao, zio Paperino! »</p><p>« Ciao Quo! »</p><p>Se li stava già immaginando, entrambi attaccati alla cornetta, mentre se la litigavano silenziosamente per poter sentire o parlare meglio. Di solito era una lotta a tre. Di solito.</p><p>« Come… come sta Qui? »</p><p>Eccola, la fatidica domanda. Paperino si sentiva un verme per quello che stava per rispondere, ma si rese conto di non avere altra scelta.</p><p>« L’ho portato in ospedale. I medici hanno deciso di tenerlo sotto osservazione per la notte, quindi rimarrò qui con lui! »</p><p>« E che cos’ha? »</p><p>Ahia! Domanda più che legittima, quella di Qua!</p><p>« Una… una reazione allergica! Almeno da quello che ho capito… sapete, io non sono un medico! »</p><p>Uno, che non poteva fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione, rimpianse una volta di più di non avere un corpo per potersi sbattere una mano sulla fronte. Una reazione allergica! La peggiore bugia medica mai raccontata nella storia!</p><p>« Ah… capisco… »</p><p>No, Paperino non era per niente sicuro che avessero capito. Dal tono della voce non sembrava proprio. Meglio togliersi d’impiccio prima di peggiorare la situazione!</p><p>« Mi potete passare Lyla, ragazzi? Vi richiamo più tardi, prima che andiate a dormire! »</p><p>« Ok… è qua! Te la chiamo subito! »</p><p>« Grazie… ah, ragazzi! »</p><p>« Sì? »</p><p>Il papero deglutì rumorosamente.</p><p>« Riporterò a casa Qui prima di domattina. È una promessa. »</p><p> </p><p>« Lyla, ti vuole zio Paperino! »</p><p>« Grazie, Qua! »</p><p>« Sono Quo! »</p><p>« Ops! Scusa! »</p><p>« Di niente… »</p><p>Paperino ridacchiò mentre avveniva lo scambio di cornetta.</p><p>« Hai sbagliato apposta, vero? Non ci credo che con i tuoi sensori non ti accorga delle differenze fra i due… »</p><p>« Infatti! Ma dato che sono un’emerita sconosciuta, penso che sia normale far finta di confonderli… »</p><p>Già, era normale confondere Qui, Quo e Qua. Ci voleva una grande esperienza per imparare a distinguerli senza badare al colore dei cappellini, anche quando erano vestiti tutti uguali per un raduno delle GM, anche solo dalla voce per telefono. Un’esperienza che aveva solo lui e forse i loro genitori. Persino Nonna Papera, di tanto in tanto, sbagliava!</p><p>Lui, mai. Nemmeno una volta. Neanche quando i tre discoli s’impegnavano per confonderlo. Per un certo periodo era diventata una vera e propria sfida fra loro, ma lui aveva sempre vinto.</p><p>« Paperino, mi senti? »</p><p>« Oh, scusa, ero sovrappensiero… »</p><p>« Immagino… come sta il tuo nipote preso dagli evroniani? »</p><p>« Lyla! Qua e Quo potrebbero sentirti! »</p><p>« No, tranquillo! Appena mi hanno passato la cornetta sono saliti sopra a giocare, possiamo parlare tranquillamente… »</p><p> </p><p>Quo e Qua erano effettivamente al piano di sopra. Ma non giocavano.</p><p>La storia raccontata loro da Paperino non li aveva convinti. Conoscevano lo zio almeno quanto lui conosceva loro, e non potevano non notare la pausa sospetta a metà della frase. Poteva essere stanchezza o preoccupazione. Forse. Ma altre due cose non li convincevano.</p><p>Prima di tutto, la diagnosi. Allergia? Impossibile! Tutti e tre avevano prestato servizio nell’infermeria durante i campi delle Giovani Marmotte e conoscevano tutti i sintomi delle allergie, sapevano anche come comportarsi in presenza di quasi tutti i sintomi, dalle bolle sulla pelle alla crisi epilettica. Ma una cosa del genere non l’avevano mai né vista né sentita. Inoltre, si erano sottoposti tutti e tre alle prove allergiche: Qua era risultato allergico alla polvere, Quo agli agrumi. Ma Qui non aveva nessuna allergia, neanche una.</p><p>E poi, più semplicemente, <em>sentivano</em> che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Forse era quel famoso rapporto empatico che si dice esserci fra i gemelli, non lo sapevano neanche loro. Ma lo stesso legame li aveva portati entrambi, senza mettersi d’accordo, a salire le scale e attaccarsi all’altro ricevitore per spiare la telefonata fra loro zio e quella strana giornalista.</p><p>Uno era troppo preso dalle complicate manovre per avviare l’astronave per accorgersene. Lyla era troppo concentrata sul discorso che gli stava facendo Paperino per accorgersi della presenza di un altro apparecchio. E i gemelli sapevano essere silenziosi quanto bastava a non farsi sentire dallo zio.</p><p> </p><p>Lyla continuò con tono rassicurante:« E tu come stai? »</p><p>Si sentì un sospiro, prima di un fiume di parole:« Come vuoi che stia? Ho passato la giornata sfacchinando come fattorino a 00 news; sono stato insultato tutto il giorno da Angus; ho dovuto nascondermi come un ladro per indossare il costume ed andare ad affrontare sui cieli di Paperopoli cinque maledetti evroniani, che come souvenir mi hanno lasciato un nipotino in stato di semicoolflame; ho dovuto mentire agli altri due per poter salire su un’astronave ed andare ad affrontare i peggiori vampiri succhia-emozioni dell’universo per poter loro riportare il fratellino sano e salvo per domani, che hanno un compito in classe; non so se tornerò vivo e… ah, già, mi sto perdendo la partita del Paperopoli! <em>Secondo te come sto?</em> »</p><p> </p><p>Quo e Qua si guardarono sconvolti. Si, certamente anche per il discorso che avevano appena sentito, totalmente assurdo e fuori dal mondo… letteralmente, visto che si parlava di alieni! Ma non solo. Più il discorso avanzava, più la voce del loro zietto preferito si abbassava di tono e le parole diventavano meno biascicate e più comprensibili, anche per un estraneo non abituato come loro a criptografare la parlata di Paperino.</p><p>Dovettero rendersi conto che la voce che stavano ascoltando non era più quella di zio Paperino. Era una voce che qualsiasi paperopolese conosceva bene.</p><p> </p><p>Lyla riprese:« Quindi andrai ad affrontarli? »</p><p>Pikappa rispose:« Ho altra scelta? »</p><p>« Non vuoi che venga con te? Io potrei… »</p><p>« No. È una faccenda che devo risolvere da solo. Riguarda solo me, Qui e gli evroniani. Tu bada solo che Quo e Qua vadano a letto tranquilli, per quanto possibile. Ho promesso loro che domattina si sarebbero svegliati trovando Qui nel suo letto e non mai mancato una promessa con loro. Questa non sarà la prima. »</p><p>Lyla sorrise:« Va bene, eroe! Posso solo farti una domanda, prima di lasciarti alla tua eroica missione? »</p><p>« Spara! »</p><p>« Visto che sai parlare molto bene, perché non parli così anche nella vita di tutti i giorni? I tuoi discorsi sono molto più comprensibili e, se permetti una nota femminile, la tua voce risulta molto più affascinante… sicuramente eviteresti le prese in giro di Angus! »</p><p>Paperino non rispose subito. Non ci aveva mai pensato. Cosa sarebbe successo se dopo tanti anni si fosse presentato a Paperina parlando come Pikappa?</p><p>Lo sguardo ricadde su Qui e, ripensando al comportamento da semicoolflame del nipote, il papero trovò la risposta.</p><p>« Perché questo è ciò che la gente si aspetta da Paperino. Qualsiasi altra voce stonerebbe ancora più stonata di questa… »</p><p>« Capisco. Buona fortuna, allora, Paperinik! »</p><p>« Grazie, ne avrò bisogno! »</p><p> </p><p>Pikappa chiuse la telefonata.</p><p>« Scusa, Uno! Temo che siano passati ben più di quattro minuti, ma ora possiamo andare! »</p><p>« Tranquillo socio! »</p><p>« Posso chiederti di continuare a sorvegliare casa mia insieme a Lyla? Non si sa mai… »</p><p>« Se ci sono problemi ti avverto! »</p><p>« Bene! Per curiosità, qual è la nostra destinazione? Non di nuovo Venere, spero! »</p><p>L’ologramma gli fece l’occhiolino:« No, stavolta è Giove! »</p><p>Paperinik sorrise un po’ tristemente:« Bè, almeno vedrò un panorama nuovo! Possiamo partire, Uno! »</p><p>« Distacco! »</p><p> </p><p>La navetta sulla cima della Ducklair Tower si staccò e sparì alla vista nel giro di qualche secondo.</p><p>Paperino ingannò l’attesa della battaglia mostrando a Qui, con tutta la gioia e la serenità che gli fu possibile trovare in quella situazione, l’incredibile panorama dello spazio profondo, con tutte le stelle e i pianeti.</p><p>Non notò che Uno non gli aveva più rivolto la parola da quando avevano lasciato la Terra, e l’intelligenza artificiale ringraziò ancora una volta che il suo software superiore gli consentisse anche di mentire. O per lo meno di non rispettare gli ordini.</p><p>Perché a casa di Paperino non andava tutto bene, proprio per niente.</p><p>Anche Lyla, che inizialmente non sapeva della presenza di Uno, ma di cui poi si era accorta, era abbastanza preoccupata. Il droide era uscito scansionando le vie con tutti i suoi sensori, mentre Uno conduceva una ricerca parallela tramite tutte le telecamere di controllo della città.</p><p>Nessuno dei due si sognava nemmeno lontanamente di avvertire Pikappa della scomparsa degli altri due nipoti…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Indagini & Infiltrazioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.23</p><p> </p><p>Pikappa accarezzava la testa di Qui mentre il suo sguardo fisso e vuoto si perdeva nelle stelle e nei pianeti. Chissà se capiva…</p><p>« A volte mi chiedo se merito di riaverti indietro come prima… in fondo è solo colpa della mia distrazione se sei ridotto così! Se ti avessi visto… »</p><p>Una voce sintetica familiare rispose:« Non prenderti colpe che non hai! In fondo è grazie a te se Qui adesso è solo un <em>semi</em>-coolflame e non uno completo! E poi, anche se non te lo meritassi tu, di sicuro se lo meriterebbero i suoi fratelli… »</p><p>« Grazie Uno! »</p><p>L’intelligenza artificiale non rispose. L’avrebbe ringraziato comunque se avesse saputo che si era perso chi aveva promesso di sorvegliare?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In un vicolo buio e senza telecamere di sorveglianza di quella metropoli chiamata Paperopoli, Quo starnutì rumorosamente.</p><p>« Non ammalarti anche tu, per favore! Ne abbiamo già abbastanza, per stanotte… »</p><p>« Scusa… secondo te è vero? »</p><p>« Cosa? »</p><p>« Che Zio Paperino e Pikappa… non potremmo aver capito male? »</p><p>« La voce era quella e Lyla l’ha chiamato Paperinik. Non ci sono dubbi. »</p><p>« Ma come e quando… »</p><p>« Il come non lo so, ma per il quando direi da molto tempo… Paperinik è in giro da molti anni! »</p><p>Quo tirò una gomitata al gemello:« Credi che quando tornerà potremo chiamarlo “Zio Pikappa”? »</p><p>Entrambi risero. Era una risata autentica, all’inizio, ma poi entrambi la portarono avanti in modo innaturale, fino a quando non ebbero più fiato.</p><p>Era una risata di dolore.</p><p>Dopo aver ripreso fiato, Qua riprese il discorso:« Non so di preciso quando sia cominciato, ma so quando le cose sono cambiate. »</p><p>« Davvero? »</p><p>« Quando hai sentito parlare per la prima volta di invasioni aliene su Paperopoli? Quando hai sentito per la prima volta il nome Pikappa invece di Paperinik? »</p><p>Quo ci pensò un po’ su:« Uhm… se non sbaglio… non era al TG? Quando… »</p><p>« Già. »</p><p>Qua alzò lo sguardo alla luna piena sopra le loro teste:« Quando eravamo all’Artico, per il convegno delle GM! E in quel periodo cos’altro è cambiato nella vita di Zio Paperino? »</p><p>Quo finalmente capì dove volava andare a parare il fratello.</p><p> </p><p>Stettero di nuovo un po’ in silenzio, persi nei propri pensieri.</p><p>« Lo zio ha parlato di un’astronave… dove può essersela procurata? »</p><p>Quo rifletté ad alta voce:« Allora… potrebbe essersene fatta costruire una da Archimede… ma in così poco tempo? No, credo sia troppo anche per lui! »</p><p>« Già… ammettendo avesse già il progetto pronto, non credo che abbia avuto anche tutti i materiali… e non so quanti rivenditori siano aperti alle dieci di sera! »</p><p>Quo propose:« Potrebbe essersela fatta prestare da Zio Paperone! Di sicuro ne avrà più di una! »</p><p>« È successo troppo velocemente! Ammesso e non concesso che lo Zione abbia avuto un moto di generosità improvviso… »</p><p>« … e lo ritengo poco probabile… »</p><p>« … ci sarebbero volute delle ore per preparare la partenza! Invece Zio Paperino ha detto che era già pronto a partire! »</p><p>« Quindi qualcuno aveva già preparato la navicella… »</p><p>Qua sospirò:« Troppe stranezze apparentemente scollegate fra loro a cui non avevamo fatto caso! Ma almeno abbiamo un punto di partenza! Propongo di partire da lì per indagare! Non ne posso più di stare fermo ad aspettare! Se c’è la possibilità di aiutare Qui non mi tirerò indietro! »</p><p>« Andiamo! »</p><p>I due gemelli si diedero la mano e iniziarono a correre verso la loro meta.</p><p>Il nuovo posto di lavoro dello Zio Paperino.</p><p>La Ducklair Tower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>21.57</p><p> </p><p>Un grosso pianeta marrone si andava via via avvicinando.</p><p>I ricordi di scuola del libro di scienze diedero la conferma a Paperino.</p><p>Giove.</p><p>La loro meta.</p><p>« Ehi, socio! Mi senti? »</p><p>« Forte e chiaro, Uno! Dimmi tutto! »</p><p>« Ho un regalo per te e tuo nipote… »</p><p>Uno sportello si aprì e comparvero due scatoline chiuse.</p><p>« Ho pensato che forse Qui, anche se non è stato completamente coolflamizzato, potrebbe essere costretto ugualmente ad eseguire un ordine diretto di un evroniano… inoltre non puoi parlare con lui con la voce di Paperino mentre combatti oppure scopriranno la tua vera identità! »</p><p>Già, a questo non aveva pensato. Cosa avrebbe fatto se improvvisamente Qui si fosse rivoltato contro di lui?</p><p>Avrebbe trovato il coraggio di colpirlo?</p><p>« In quelle scatole troverai un paio di auricolari per Qui e un minuscolo microfono per te. Con quelli Qui potrà sentire solo ed esclusivamente la tua voce, debitamente modificata dal microfono per renderla identica a quella che usi di solito… »</p><p>« Ma tu sei un genio! Ti abbraccerei, se potessi! »</p><p>« Lascia le effusioni a dopo, socio! Non si addicono certe smancerie a Pikappa! <em>C’è un tempo per essere umani e uno per essere eroi… sta a te trovare il giusto tempismo!</em> »</p><p>Pikappa annuì, prese gli auricolari e li piazzò delicatamente al nipote; sistemò il microfono mimetizzandolo abilmente nella tuta per renderlo praticamente invisibile e prese l’extrasformer.</p><p>« Allora, Qui, sei pronto? Andiamo? »</p><p>Il paperotto iniziò a camminare verso di lui nonostante avesse parlato da Pikappa. Esperimento perfettamente riuscito!</p><p>« Bene, allora andiamo a scaldare l’atmosfera delle fredde notti evroniane… »</p><p>Era pronto a tutto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lyla si aggirava nelle strade buie di Paperopoli.</p><p>Dove diavolo si erano andate a cacciare quelle due pesti?</p><p>Possibile che due piccoli “organici” riuscissero a mettere nel sacco ben due sofisticate Intelligenze Artificiali?</p><p>Lyla scosse la testa.</p><p>No, non erano solo due piccoli paperotti. Erano i nipoti di Pikappa, l’eroe di tutti i tempi. Anche se non avevano costume e mascherina, poteva leggere in loro il coraggio e la gentilezza del papero mascherato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Scusaci, Lyla! Non ti preoccupare per la cena, abbiamo preso un paio di panini dal frigo… e se Zio richiama digli pure che gli stiamo registrando la partita!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sciocchini! Credevano davvero che bastassero due righe scritte di corsa prima di scappare di casa a non farla preoccupare? Pensavano davvero che fosse lì solo per preparar loro la cena?</p><p> </p><p>« Sento odore di scoop! Cosa ci fa qui una bella signora a quest’ora di notte? »</p><p>Lyla si voltò. Non era sorpresa, i suoi sensori avevano rilevato la sua presenza, ma sperava di essere riuscita a passare inosservata. L’aveva sottovalutato.</p><p>« Buonasera, Angus! Cos’è, uno non può più fare una passeggiata? »</p><p>« Proprio ora che sta per piovere? »</p><p>Lyla alzò lo sguardo. In effetti grossi nuvoloni si stavano raggruppando a rendere quella notte ancora più buia.</p><p>« Non ti credo, Lyla! Se vai in giro a quest’ora ci dev’essere un motivo… e se pensi che me ne andrò senza scoprirlo ti sbagli di grosso! »</p><p>« Ma non dormi mai, Angus? Non ti farebbe male… »</p><p>« Un cronista è sempre in servizio! »</p><p>« Con un motto del genere non hai mai pensato di entrare in polizia? »</p><p>« Spiritosa! Comunque ti seguirò, che tu lo voglia o no… e ho due buoni motivi per farlo! Primo: non posso lasciare una bella fanciulla come te a girovagare in posti pericolosi… »</p><p>« Ma che galante! Da quando sei così beneducato? Dov’è finito il vecchio Angus scorbutico che conosco io? »</p><p>Angus ridacchiò come solo lui sapeva fare:« Sono sempre in grado di stupire una femmina! »</p><p>Lyla sospirò, scuotendo la testa e guardandolo con aria rassegnata:« E la seconda ragione? »</p><p>« Ho l’ombrello! »</p><p>Un parapioggia con apertura automatica venne spalancato davanti agli occhi increduli di Lyla.</p><p>« Verde con i fiorellini rosa? »</p><p>Angus avvampò:« Regalo di mia madre… sei pregata di non toccare questo punto. »</p><p>Prima di poter rispondere all’imbarazzato collega, la giornalista ricevette un messaggino sul cellulare.</p><p>Dopo averlo letto, sorrise:« Va bene, Angus! Se vuoi venire, vieni! Il mio “informatore” mi ha appena comunicato uno scoop! »</p><p>Angus la seguì borbottando, mentre lei rileggeva ancora una volta l’ultimo sms ricevuto:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ I fuggitivi sono da me, non preoccuparti. Occupati di quel ficcanaso di Angus. Uno.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>21.59</p><p> </p><p>« Hai pensato a una scusa? Una <em>decente?</em> »</p><p>«  Ehm… hai idee? »</p><p>Quo sospirò. Suo fratello era tanto bravo a parlare e a fare ipotesi, ma poi si perdeva in un bicchiere d’acqua!</p><p>Possibile che la soluzione a tutti i misteri fossero in quei centocinquanta piani di vetro e metallo? E poi…</p><p>… erano davvero centocinquanta?</p><p>La curiosità scientifica prese il sopravvento e Quo iniziò la conta.</p><p>« Uno, due, tre, quattro… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.00</p><p> </p><p>Un guerriero evroniano di bassa categoria corse trafelato del suo capobranca: « Signore! Signore! »</p><p>Il superiore si voltò con aria decisamente poco rassicurante: « Spero che tu abbia davvero un ottimo motivo per disturbarmi durante il momento del mio quotidiano distillato di terrore xerbiano… »</p><p>Il guerriero deglutì, ma poi trovò il coraggio di continuare: « Signore! C’è un intruso a bordo! È quel famoso guerriero terrestre… com’è che si chiama già? Pi<strong>g</strong>appa? »</p><p>Il capobranca sputò per terra il suo raro distillato: « Pikappa vuoi dire? »</p><p>« Esatto, signore! »</p><p>Il capobranca si alzò fregandosi le mani: « Bene… un’ottima occasione per togliercelo dai piedi una volta per tutte! Evron sarà fiero di me… del capobranca Ghrithon! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Qui… sai cosa direbbe una mia cara amica in occasioni come queste? »</p><p>Lo sguardo del papero mascherato si perse nella squadriglia evroniana che aveva di fronte. Almeno una cinquantina di elementi li fissavano con aria poco rassicurante.</p><p>« Di sicuro direbbe… “Salve gente! Siete pronti a ballare?”… vediamo se questi lo sono? »</p><p>Pikappa sorrise e con un gesto protettivo nascose il nipote dentro al suo mantello: « Tienti forte! »</p><p>E partì il primo pugno dall’extrasformer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.08</p><p> </p><p>« … centoquarantasette, centoquarantotto, centoquarantanove, centocinquanta… eh? »</p><p>Qua non si era accorto del passatempo del fratello, per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che pensare a una scusa per entrare nella torre.</p><p>Quo gli diede una gomitata: « Scusa, quanti hai detto che erano i piani della Ducklair Tower? »</p><p>« Centocinquanta, perché? »</p><p>« Perché li ho contati e ce ne sono centocinquantuno, ecco perché! »</p><p>Qua lo fissò perplesso. Ma gli sembrava il momento di mettersi a contare i piani della torre?</p><p>« Magari ti sei sbagliato… »</p><p>Quo lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Potevano criticargli qualsiasi cosa, ma che non gli toccassero la matematica!</p><p>« Ok, ok! Un altro mistero che si aggiunge alla lista! E ora che si fa? »</p><p>Quo prese il fratello per la manica: « Si entra, che domande! »</p><p>I due gemelli attraversarono la strada, entrarono attraverso le porte scorrevoli del palazzo e Quo chiese al guardiano: «Mi scusi, sa dirmi per caso dove lavora Paolino Paperino? Siamo i suoi nipoti e ci ha chiesto di ritirargli la carta d’identità che ha dimenticato qui! »</p><p>La guardia non li degnò neppure di uno sguardo, troppo preso da una puntata di Patemi: « Settantacinquesimo piano, quarta porta a sinistra! »</p><p>« Grazie mille, gentilissimo! »</p><p>Quo allontanò di peso uno sconvolto fratellino.</p><p>« Visto? Sei sempre il solito, ti complichi la vita per nulla! Andiamo! »</p><p>I due ragazzi entrarono nell’ascensore.</p><p>Qua, senza preavviso, schiacciò il pulsante per il centocinquantesimo piano.</p><p>« La guardia aveva detto settantacinque… »</p><p>« Lo zio non è così stupido da nascondere il costume proprio in un covo di giornalisti curiosi fino al midollo… e per tenere sotto controllo la città non c’è niente di meglio di un luogo sopraelevato… »</p><p>Uno sorrise.</p><p>Furbi, i piccoletti… meglio portarli da lui prima che combinassero altri guai!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.15</p><p> </p><p>Con un ultimo, ben assestato, colpo di scudo, Pikappa mise a nanna anche l’ultimo guerriero evroniano.</p><p>« Fiù… e con questo credo di essermi guadagnato lo stipendio anche per oggi! Andiamo, Qui, prima che ne arrivino altri! »</p><p>Il supereroe prese per mano il paperotto trascinandolo nei corridoi dell’astronave.</p><p>Senza sapere che qualcuno, dietro uno schermo, lo osservava ridendo.</p><p>Finalmente era arrivato il suo gradito ospite…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bugie & Diversivi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22.30</p><p> </p><p>Ding!</p><p> </p><p>Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono su una stanza buia, ma all’apparenza normale. Due divanetti, una grossa finestra di vetro a mostrare Paperopoli by night e due figure nell’ombra.</p><p>Quo e Qua si diedero la mano per farsi coraggio a vicenda, poi uscirono dall’ascensore e si guardarono intorno. Una sagoma familiare guardava il panorama, l’altra, altrettanto familiare, dormiva su uno dei divanetti.</p><p>« Zio… zio Paperino? »</p><p>« Qui? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.43</p><p> </p><p>« Allora? Voglio un rapporto chiaro, preciso e rapido… »</p><p>« Ehm… sicuro? »</p><p>« Non sono in vena di scherzi, soldato! »</p><p>« Ok… tutti i membri della prima truppa sono stati annientati, nessuno escluso. »</p><p>Il capobranca Ghrithon lo guardò furioso.</p><p>« Ehm… me l’ha chiesto lei… »</p><p>« SILENZIO!!! Togliti dalla mia vista, feccia! »</p><p>Il soldato arretrò velocemente, per non dire che se la diede a gambe levate. Il capobranca sospirò: evidentemente aveva sottovalutato il suo avversario. Se il numero di guerrieri non era sufficiente a sconfiggerlo, avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcos’altro…</p><p> </p><p>La porta scorrevole si aprì e con la coda dell’occhio Ghrithon vide il suo nuovo ospite.</p><p>«Ah, Farrhel… vieni pure! Potrei aver bisogno di un consiglio… »</p><p>Una fitta a una gamba. Brutale, improvvisa. Ghrithon cadde a terra, mentre qualcosa di ustionante si faceva largo nel suo corpo togliendogli il fiato e bruciandogli le vene.</p><p>« Cosa mi hai… fatto? »</p><p>« Una semplicissima iniezione di rabbia terrestre! Come ben sai, noi evroniani non reggiamo le emozioni negative… il risultato è quello che senti sul tuo corpo! Ma tranquillo, la dose non è letale, ti terrà solo fuori gioco per un po’… il tempo necessario perché io mi possa occupare del nostro gradito ospite! »</p><p>L’evroniano in camice si avvicinò al suo simile e lo guardò dritto negli occhi:« Non rovinerai il mio esperimento. Non questa volta! »</p><p>Farrhel si allontanò dalla stanza chiudendo la porta e lasciando per terra il capobranca.</p><p>« Maledetto… l’ho sempre detto, io! Mai fidarsi… di uno scienziato… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.58</p><p> </p><p>Quo e Qua guardarono sconvolti il resto della loro famiglia. Zio Paperino li guardava calmo e sorridente, mentre il loro fratellino dormiva placidamente sul divanetto. Quo notò che stava usando come cuscino la divisa di Pikappa.</p><p>« Benvenuti, ragazzi! »</p><p>« Ma Zio… cosa… »</p><p>« Qui! Qui! Svegliati, Qui, guardami! »</p><p>Quo era corso dal fratellino e lo scosse più volte. Qua invece rimase a fissare Paperino negli occhi.</p><p>« Credo che tu ci debba qualche spiegazione… »</p><p>« Lo farò, non temere!»</p><p>Qua lo fissò perplesso. Era suo zio, non c’erano dubbi… eppure…</p><p>Quo sorrise nel vedere il fratellino aprire gli occhi.</p><p>« Qui! Come stai? »</p><p>Il paperotto non rispose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.05</p><p> </p><p>Lyla e Angus stavano passeggiando sul molo 14 del porto di Paperopoli.</p><p>Lui, lei, in piena notte, stretti sotto un ombrello verde a fiorellini rosa mentre infuriava la pioggia… qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare a una passeggiata romantica di due fidanzatini.</p><p>Lyla sarebbe rabbrividita al pensiero. Se fosse stata biologica. Come droide non poteva avere la pelle d’oca, ma il pensiero precedente le dette comunque una brutta sensazione.</p><p>Angus sembrava troppo preso dall’indagine fittizia per accorgersene.</p><p>« Allora, questo scoop? È un’ora che giriamo senza meta! »</p><p>Lyla si morse la lingua per non insultarlo. Ma quale scoop e scoop! Non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa stessero cercando!</p><p>« Non vorrai mica tenermi lontano da qualcosa? »</p><p>« Ma figurati! E da cosa? »</p><p>Lyla mantenne la calma, ma dovette ricordarsi mentalmente più volte di appartenere alla Tempolizia e che il suo dovere era proteggere i civili, oltre che il continuum spaziotemporale… e, sì, per quanto potesse sembrare strano, anche Angus Fangus rientrava nella categoria “civili”! E dunque non poteva tirargli un pugno in faccia, peccato!</p><p>Per ricordarle ancora di più i suoi doveri, i suoi sensori emisero un segnale d’allarme.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no… non ora, non con Angus fra i piedi…</p><p>Ma i suoi sensori non sbagliavano mai.</p><p>Particelle tachioniche nell’aria.</p><p>Viaggio temporale non autorizzato in corso nelle immediate vicinanze.</p><p>E ora?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.07</p><p> </p><p>Pikappa continuava da avanzare trascinandosi dietro il nipotino. Da quando erano entrati in quell’astronave aveva cercato di non lasciarsi trascinare dalle emozioni, ma non era facile. Aveva paura che gli evroniani capissero che quello non era un paperotto qualunque. Se l’avessero compreso non ci avrebbero messo troppo a giungere alla sue vera identità, e a quel punto sarebbero stati in pericolo non solo Qui, ma anche Quo, Qua e tutto il resto della sua sterminata famiglia. Era un rischio troppo grande.</p><p>Paperinik entrò nell’ennesima stanza e sorrise.</p><p>« Uno! Guarda un po’ che abbiamo qui… sbaglio o questo è lo stesso aggeggio che l’altra volta ha riportato Angus alla normalità? »</p><p>« Complimenti per il colpo d’occhio, socio! È proprio quello! »</p><p>Pikappa si voltò verso il nipote:« Hai visto, Qui? È fatta, è fatta, è… »</p><p>Le parole gli morirono in gola. Non per il nipote, ma per quello che c’era alle sue spalle.</p><p>« GIÚ!!! »</p><p>Con uno scatto fulmineo il papero superò Qui e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, sulla faccia di un evroniano. Il primo di un’altra squadriglia.</p><p>L’eroe bloccò la porta con quello che trovò nella stanza, ma capì che era solo una soluzione temporanea. Loro erano tanti, mentre i suoi unici alleati erano un’intelligenza artificiale a milioni di kilometri di distanza e un paperotto coolflamizzato.</p><p>Sarebbe stato inutile decoolflamizzare Qui in quel momento. Cosa sarebbe cambiato? Avrebbe guadagnato solo un nipotino spaventato che probabilmente sarebbe stato ricoolflamizzato nel giro di pochissimo, non appena gli evroniani avessero sfondato la porta.</p><p>« Uno… mai quanto ora sono stato aperto ai suggerimenti! Idee? »</p><p>Qualche secondo di silenzio calò nella stanza.</p><p>« Solo una, socio… ma devo chiederti una cosa… »</p><p>Il papero deglutì. Brutto segno.</p><p>« … sei disposto a rinunciare all’extransformer? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.10</p><p> </p><p>Qua era sempre meno convinto da quel che vedeva.</p><p>Qui non parlava. Colpa delle medicine contro l’allergia, secondo lo Zio Paperino. Eppure era sospetto. Quo provava a insistere, a chiedergli di comunicare a gesti, o di scrivere messaggi sul cellulare, ma Qui continuava semplicemente a sorridere.</p><p>« Zio… che allergia ha Qui? »</p><p>« Se ho capito bene al biazenpinetrinolo… »</p><p>Qua fece un paio di passi indietro.</p><p>« Quo… Quo vieni qui! »</p><p>Il fratello lo raggiunse immediatamente. Si guardarono negli occhi per un pochino. Entrambi erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione.</p><p>« Dove sono nostro zio e nostro fratello? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.18</p><p> </p><p>« Era ora, Lyla! Finalmente arriva il nostro scoop! »</p><p>« Non capisco di che cosa tu stia parlando, Angus… »</p><p>« È troppo tempo che gironzoliamo al porto, ragazza mia… non puoi ingannare il mio fiuto da giornalista! »</p><p>Lyla rimpianse di non avere dietro una molletta per tappargli quel maledetto naso. E un bavaglio per chiudergli la bocca.</p><p>No, non poteva andarsene dal porto. Non con un cronauta non autorizzato nelle vicinanze… ma non poteva neppure mostrare la sua vera identità ad Angus!</p><p>Mentre il droide analizzava seriamente l’ipotesi di tramortire il collega, una figura balzò fuori dall’ombra. Lyla spinse Angus indietro, ma il nuovo arrivato era molto più piccolo di quanto di fosse aspettata. Indossava un familiare mantello rovinato grande tre volte più di lui e un oggetto al polso che la giornalista individuò subito essere una cronovela.</p><p>« Oh oh… i temposbirri! Via via via! »</p><p>Il ragazzino iniziò a correre, mentre Lyla scattò in avanti, seguita a distanza da un non altrettanto atletico Angus.</p><p>« Igh igh igh… guarda come scappa il mio scoop! Ma ci vuole ben altro per seminare il vecchio Angus… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.30</p><p> </p><p>Pikappa era di fronte al portello di metallo, con addosso una fifa blu che gli permetteva a malapena di respirare, figuriamoci di spalancare la porta e buttarsi a braccia aperte fra i suoi peggiori nemici! Eppure questo era il geniale piano di quella palla verde di nome Uno. Non che avesse qualcosa in contrario a fare il diversivo, ma farlo completamente disarmato…</p><p>« Sei sicuro, Uno? »</p><p>Dall’extransformer posato a terra dall’altra parte della stanza, una voce sintetica sospirò:« Lo scudo offre una protezione pressoché totale, ma solo a patto che gli si stia molto, molto vicini… e adesso ne ha più bisogno tuo nipote di te! E poi hai quella pistola a raggi bradionici, no? »</p><p>Il papero stringeva la sua unica arma: una versione portatile di quel raggio dell’extransformer che tante volte aveva usato in passato e che Uno gli aveva fornito prima di partire. Utile, utilissima, senza alcun dubbio, ma…</p><p>« Ha solo venti colpi, Uno! E quelli là fuori sono un po’ di più… »</p><p>« Secondo il mio contanemici, sono cinquantasei, per la precisione! »</p><p>« Grazie, tu sì che sai come incoraggiare un amico… »</p><p>« Prego! Vedi di non scordare che tu sei un eroe, hai tutte le capacità per trattenere quei brutti paperoidi viola fuori da questa stanza il tempo necessario per quello che dobbiamo fare… non te lo proporrei nemmeno se non sapessi che puoi farcela! »</p><p>« Qual è la percentuale di successo? Tanto so che l’hai calcolata… »</p><p>« 79%, socio! »</p><p>« Avrei preferito un 99… »</p><p>« E poi cosa, cappuccino e biscotti? »</p><p>Pikappa ridacchiò:« Forse hai ragione, Uno… scusa! Mi raccomando, ti affido mio nipote! »</p><p> </p><p>Prima di cambiare idea, il papero mascherato si buttò sulla maniglia della porta, la aprì, la richiuse e con uno scatto fulmineo schivò tre raggi coolflamizzanti atterrando dalla parte opposta dello stretto corridoio e attirando su di sé tutta l’attenzione del gruppo. Prima che si riprendessero dall’effetto sorpresa, stordì un evroniano con un pugno alla nuca e ne paralizzò uno con la pistola, la sua unica arma, oltre i suoi straordinari riflessi.</p><p>« Solo più diciannove colpi… spero che tu sappia quello che faccia, Uno! »</p><p> </p><p>L’intelligenza elettronica sospirò di nuovo:« Mi affidi tuo nipote… se solo sapessi che l’ultima volta che mi hai detto questa frase te li praticamente persi, i tuoi nipoti! Inutile piangere sul latte versato, meglio mettersi al lavoro… »</p><p>La voce cambiò, riproducendo con estrema precisione quella di Paperino:« Qui, mi senti? Puoi avvicinarti alla macchina, per favore? »</p><p>Lentamente, il paperotto si mosse.</p><p>« Bravo, così… io la mente e tu il braccio! Se tutto fila liscio, ti decoolflamizzerai da solo… mentre io penso ai tuoi fratellini… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.31</p><p> </p><p>Paperino sorrise accomodante:« Cosa stai dicendo, Qua? Sono io… »</p><p>Quo scosse la testa indicando il fratellino:« No, quello non è Qui! E quindi neanche tu sei nostro zio! »</p><p>« E perché non dovrebbe essere Qui? »</p><p>Quo sospirò:« È vero, è identico a lui… ma non parla! Non comunica! »</p><p>« Te l’ho detto, è per l’antistaminico! »</p><p>« L’antistaminico non impedisce di scrivere messaggi sul cellulare… »</p><p>Quo si bloccò. Non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere. Semplicemente <em>sentiva</em> che quello non era Qui. Forse era sempre quella famosa empatia fra gemelli, non lo sapeva, ma il fatto che anche Qua la pensasse come lui era un punto a favore.</p><p>« Zio Paperino, a cosa hai detto che è allergico Qui? »</p><p>« Al biazenpinetrinolo! »</p><p>Qua alzò un sopracciglio:« Complimenti, <em>Zio Paperino!</em> Sei riuscito a ripetere correttamente per ben due volte un nome così difficile nonostante tu sia famoso per impappinarti per parole molto, molto più semplici… »</p><p>Il papero sorrise:« Lo sospettavi già da prima, vero? »</p><p>« Ci hai accolto col sorriso sulle labbra. Il vero Zio Paperino ci avrebbe fatto una sfuriata per essere scappati da casa… e poi, forse, quando si sarebbe calmato… »</p><p>Il papero alzò le mani in segno di resa:« Basta così! Hai ragione, ho fatto un grosso errore di valutazione sottovalutando il caratterino collerico del mio socio… chiedo scusa invece per Qui, purtroppo non avevo dati sul suo tono vocale e sulla sua logica di costruzione delle frasi! »</p><p>Quo prese il coraggio a due mani:« Socio? Chi sei? »</p><p>Improvvisamente tutto ciò che li circondava, compreso Qui, tremò e scomparve, lasciando il posto a uno strano ambiente a scacchiera. Solo la figura di Paperino rimase intatta.</p><p>« Mi dispiace avervi ingannati in questo modo… tutto quello che avete visto non è reale! Vi trovate nella sala IIT, Interfaccia Immersiva Totale, e tutto quello con cui avete interagito finora sono semplici ologrammi… compreso il sottoscritto! »</p><p>La figura iniziò a galleggiare in aria, mentre i paperotti si guardavano intorno sempre più smarriti.</p><p>« Ologrammi? Non è possibile! Io ho toccato Qui! L’ho scosso! »</p><p>« In questo momento siete anche voi immagini elettroniche e quindi potete interagire in modo realistico con qualsiasi cosa vediate! »</p><p>Uno ridacchiò nel vedere i ragazzini osservarsi come se si vedessero per la prima volta.</p><p>« Non hai ancora risposto alla domanda di mio fratello… chi sei? »</p><p>L’intelligenza artificiale ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Stava per mandare all’aria tutto il lavoro di copertura che Paperino aveva messo in atto per anni. Era logico? Era <em>giusto?</em></p><p>Guardò gli occhi smarriti ma determinati di Quo e Qua.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nessun segreto ho più molta importanza, Uno… alle conseguenze penserò dopo!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>L’I.A. pregò che fosse vero e che il suo socio mantenesse fede alle sue stesse parole.</p><p>« Mi chiamo Uno e sono l’assistente di Pikappa. Direi che è giunto il momento d’incontrarci faccia a faccia… prego, salite pure sull’ascensore! »</p><p>Le porte, comparse dal nulla, si aprirono. Quo s’avviò, ma Qua si voltò ancora una volta verso l’ologramma dello zio. Non si stupì neanche di vederlo improvvisamente in costume.</p><p>« Nessuno scherzo, stavolta? »</p><p>Il finto Paperinik scosse la testa:« Giochiamo a carte scoperte, tranquillo! »</p><p>Qua annuì e raggiunse il fratello nell’ascensore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>32</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Chiunque fosse, il ragazzino correva veloce. Molto veloce. Lyla avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto correre a una velocità di molto maggiore a quella di una comune papera terrestre e questo non sarebbe sfuggito all’attento occhio di Angus. Ma ancora una volta aveva sottovalutato il suo collega.</p><p>Ormai il cronista era senza fiato, ma sotto il fido impermeabile aveva un’arma segreta.</p><p>I sensori di Lyla rilevarono un oggetto viscido non identificato che passò fra i suoi arti inferiori e con impeccabile precisione finì fra i piedi della loro piccola preda.</p><p>Il ragazzino scivolò e cadde a terra, dando il tempo ai due giornalisti di raggiungerlo.</p><p>« Igh Igh Igh! Mi porto sempre dietro lo spuntino di mezzanotte… e la pizza spazza non tradisce mai! Allora chi abbiamo qui? »</p><p>« Lasciami! Lasciami! Maledetto temposbirro, molla il mantello! »</p><p>Angus sorrise sollevando con una mano il ragazzino:« Te lo scordi, dopo tutta la fatica che mi hai fatto fare per raggiungerti! E poi, sai, da quando sto dietro al Pikappero mi stanno molto antipatici i mantelli… dunque, mio piccolo scoop, posso sapere chi sei? »</p><p>Il ragazzino non rispose, ma Lyla non ne aveva bisogno. Non era nel database ufficiale, ma un confronto con i dati disponibili aveva dato una percentuale considerevole di somiglianza con una sua vecchia conoscenza…</p><p>« Lasciami, lasciami! Tu non sai chi è il mio papà! »</p><p>No, Angus non lo sapeva, ma Lyla sì.</p><p>Per quanto potesse sembrarle incredibile, il Razziatore aveva un figlio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00.17</p><p> </p><p>Il papero mascherato era a dir poco esausto. Ai suoi piedi giacevano una quarantina di evroniani, un po’ tramortiti, un po’ paralizzati. Il papero prendeva disperatamente fiato stringendo la sua unica arma e ripetendosi mentalmente il numero dei colpi rimasti per non dimenticarlo.</p><p>Un avversario gli saltò addosso e lui sparò:« Due! »</p><p>Un altro alieno ricevette una gomitata in pieno petto e un pugno sotto al mento. Solo più quattro nemici erano in piedi. Pikappa li osservò un po’ sorpreso di essere riuscito a sopravvivere fin a quel punto. Quanta forza può dare la speranza?</p><p>Raccogliendo le ultime forze, saltò sulla testa di un evroniano, colpì alla tempia un secondo con il calcio del paralizzatore bradionico portatile stordendolo e, recuperando la presa sull’arma, sparò.</p><p>« Uno! »</p><p>Saltò giù dall’evroniano che aveva usato come scaletta e usò il suo ultimo colpo:« Zero! Fine dei giochi, ragazzi! »</p><p>Impugnò l’arma come un boomerang e colpì alla testa l’ultimo povero alieno rimasto in piedi, quello che aveva provato l’emozione di essere usato come scala.</p><p>Paperinik si guardò intorno. Era l’ultimo in piedi. Ce l’aveva fatta!</p><p>Con la felicità che gli sprizzava da ogni piuma, il papero si voltò per aprire la porta.</p><p>« Vai a vedere come sta tuo nipote, Pikappa? »</p><p>L’eroe s’irrigidì, ma cercò di recuperare immediatamente il controllo di sé e si voltò:« Non so di cosa tu stia parlando… »</p><p>« Io scommetto di sì… »</p><p>L’ennesimo alieno si avvicinò dal fondo del corridoio. Pikappa riconobbe la sfrontatezza e il camice tipico degli scienziati evroniani.</p><p>« … non ho ragione, Pikappa? Anzi… »</p><p>Un sadico sorriso si allargò sul suo becco.</p><p>« … Paolino Paperino? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Potere & Verità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.21</p><p> </p><p>« Scusa? Credo di non aver capito bene… com’è che mi hai chiamato? <em>Carlino Peperino? </em>»</p><p>« Hai capito benissimo, terrestre, è inutile che cerchi di fingerti sorpreso… so chi sei, papero, e da molto tempo! »</p><p>Pikappa deglutì. Com’era possibile? Dove aveva sbagliato?</p><p>« Non mi risulta di aver perso il portafoglio… »</p><p>Farrhel sorrise:« No, ma in battaglia è facile perdere qualcos’altro… »</p><p>Lo scienziato tirò fuori dalla manica un’apparentemente innocua piuma bianca.</p><p>« Ti sembra possibile che con tutta la nostra avanzatissima tecnologia non siamo in grado di effettuare un semplicissimo esame del DNA, Paperino? »</p><p>Il papero stava trattenendo a fatica una risatina isterica. Tutta la fatica di quegli anni per mantenere la sua identità segreta vanificata da una semplice piuma del suo fondoschiena? Quando sarebbe tornato avrebbe chiesto a Uno di cucirgli un costume che coprisse anche quello!</p><p>Il soldato sorrise:« Tranquillo, papero, per ora nessuno sa della mia scoperta… non ne ho lasciato tracce neppure nel computer della nave, non voglio che qualcuno mi rubi la ricerca! »</p><p>« E allora cosa vuoi da me? »</p><p>« Un semplice scambio di favori… tu dichiari la tua resa e io lascio andare tuo nipote! »</p><p>« Approfitti delle occasioni fortuite? È un caso che sia su questa nave… »</p><p>Sul volto dello scienziato evroniano si allargò un sadico sorriso. Paperinik era abituato a quelle espressioni, ma poi venne assalito da un dubbio. Un atroce, tremendo dubbio.</p><p>« Ne sei proprio sicuro? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00.22</p><p> </p><p>Quo e Qua non si erano mai lasciati la mano per tutto il viaggio in ascensore. Un viaggio che sembrò durare un’eternità.</p><p>« Pronto? »</p><p>Qua guardò il fratello:« Dubito che ormai ci sia qualcosa che sia in grado di stupirmi, questa notte… »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DING!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Allora, si va? »</p><p>« Dopo di te! »</p><p>Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e timidamente i due fratelli varcarono la soglia del nascondiglio segreto di Pikappa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00.34</p><p> </p><p>Angus iniziava a scoraggiarsi, anche se non lo dava troppo a vedere. Era tenace il ragazzino, non c’era alcun dubbio! Erano pochi quelli che resistevano a quasi un’ora dei suoi interrogatori, ma il moccioso non aveva ancora rivelato nulla, a parte l’esistenza di un suo fantomatico padre che doveva urgentemente raggiungere. Ma non appena il giornalista provava a chiedere più informazioni, il ragazzino si chiudeva in un silenzio che faceva imbestialire il giornalista.</p><p>Lyla non aveva parlato per tutto il tempo. Pensierosa, rifletteva su come risolvere quel grandioso pasticcio in cui si era cacciata. Cosa doveva fare? Tramortire Angus e rispedire il ragazzino nel suo tempo? Oppure…</p><p>Oppure…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00.43</p><p> </p><p>« Tu… TU… TU!!! »</p><p>L’evroniano sorrise: « Già, proprio io. Ci sei arrivato, finalmente, sciocco terrestre! »</p><p>Pikappa strinse i pugni trattenendo a stento la rabbia: « Perché? Perché. Proprio. Qui? »</p><p>Aveva già ripetuto quella frase, durante quella lunga ed estenuante notte, ma mentre la prima volta, seduto su un divanetto della Ducklair Tower, l’aveva pronunciata con tristezza e rassegnazione, stavolta il tono era ben diverso. Era a dir poco furioso. Continuava a pensare che l’universo doveva essere grato che al suo posto ci fosse lui e non Xadhoom, perché altrimenti lui sarebbe già trasformato in una nova talmente era furioso in quel momento!</p><p>Farrhel ridacchiò:« Non è ovvio? Ti volevo su questa nave, e sarebbe stato troppo difficile rapirti, hai dimostrato più di una volta di non lasciarti prendere di sorpresa… l’unica opzione era farti salire a bordo di tua spontanea volontà… e io sapevo come darti motivo di farlo! »</p><p>Alla luce di quelle informazioni, tutto l’evento prese una piega diversa nella mente di Paperino.</p><p>Già, dopotutto era strano fin dall’inizio. Perché solo cinque guerrieri mandati allo sbaraglio proprio su Paperopoli, dove sapevano benissimo che ci sarebbe stato lui a fermarli? Perché si erano lasciati prendere le evrogun così facilmente? Perché erano fuggiti subito? Troppe stranezze avvenute troppo velocemente perché sia lui che Uno capissero la verità.</p><p>« Una trappola… una maledetta schifosa trappola… »</p><p>Lo scienziato sorrise:« Già! E tu ci sei cascato, come dite voi terrestri, con tutte le scarpe! Anzi, nel tuo caso direi gli stivali… e vuoi saperla tutta? L’ordine impartito ai miei sottoposti era di coolflamizzarli tutti e tre… solo che la tua reazione è stata troppo rapida per permettere loro di farlo! Ma ha funzionato comunque… »</p><p>Pikappa non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo durante tutta la discussione, neanche una volta. Era uno sguardo duro, che cercava inutilmente di reprimere una rabbia incontrollabile. Era uno sguardo che non sfoderava da molto tempo. Era lo sguardo del vendicatore mascherato originale.</p><p>I veri occhi di Paperinik.</p><p>E Farrhel, anche se nascondeva in parte il suo volto nella divisa, rabbrividì.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lui</em> però non li poteva vedere, per fortuna.</p><p><em>Lui</em>, che assisteva in silenzio alla discussione.</p><p> </p><p> « Dov’è la fregatura? »</p><p>« Di quale fregatura parli, papero? »</p><p>Pikappa esplose:« A parte che voi evroniani <em>siete una</em> <em>fregatura vivente</em>, non negare perché me l’hai appena dimostrato, cosa ci guadagni a tenermi qui? Mi imprigionerete? Mi torturerete? Mi darete una pubblica esecuzione come dimostrazione del potere di Evron al resto dell’universo? Cos’hai in mente, maledetto scienziato? Cosa? <em>Cosa?</em> <em>COSA???</em> <em>PER QUALE ASSURDO E SPORCO MOTIVO AVETE DOVUTO COOLFLAMIZZARE QUI???</em> »</p><p>Farrhel non rispose subito, dedicandosi a cercare qualcosa nella manica della sua divisa.</p><p>« Inizialmente non c’era un piano preciso su di te, volevo solo trovare un punto debole nell’invincibile eroe che ci stava tenendo sotto scacco da troppo tempo. Mentre finivo le analisi, però, ho notato che, curiosamente, qualcuno dei tuoi geni è molto simile ad alcuni dei nostri… »</p><p>Pikappa ironizzò:« Cos’è, un modo complicato per dirmi che siamo parenti? Non t’invito al cenone di Natale neanche se mi dimostri di essere mia madre! »</p><p>« Oh no, Paperino, fra me e te non c’è nulla in comune… almeno per ora! Sai, avevo ben <em>due</em> campioni del tuo DNA e così ho fatto una prova… »</p><p>Lo scienziato tirò fuori il suo asso dalla manica, letteralmente. Una piuma rigida, quasi di plastica. Una piuma viola.</p><p>« Diventerai come noi, Paperino… un perfetto guerriero evroniano! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01:02</p><p> </p><p>Quo si dovette ricredere, e con lui anche Qua. Prendere il tè con un ologramma verde rinchiuso in una bolla era una cosa che poteva sconvolgerlo anche in quella notte assurda.</p><p>« E così ora sapete… »</p><p>Quo parlò guardando il vuoto, perso nella tecnologia che lo circondava:« Così, mentre noi siamo a scuola o ai convegni delle GM, Zio Paperino è qui, a combattere gli alieni… »</p><p>Uno ridacchiò:« Quando serve… altrimenti si occupa anche di criminali incalliti, megalomani con manie di conquista globali, intelligenze elettroniche impazzite, cronoviaggiatori… il curriculum di Pikappa sull’argomento “salvataggi e imprese” è piuttosto variegato! »</p><p>Quo non parlò più, lasciando la parola al fratello, che con le parole se la cavava meglio di lui:« Ora molte cose sono più chiare… perché lo Zio dorma sempre, perché non si stupisca mai quando gli raccontiamo le cose più assurde che ci capitano con le GM, perché, anche se dice di essere pigro e non muoversi mai, quando Zio Paperone ci chiama per qualche avventura, Zio Paperino non dica mai di no… rispetto a quello che fa qui, quelle devono sembrargli una passeggiata! »</p><p>Uno sorrise:« Credo che su quello influiscano anche i suoi debiti… dice sempre di averne un bel po’! »</p><p>Qua rifletté:« Sarei curioso di sapere cosa faceva nei panni di Paperinik prima di incontrare te, Uno… »</p><p>« A parte le notizie riportate dai quotidiani, di cui quasi sicuramente sarete al corrente anche voi, non ho dati sull’argomento… dovrete chiederglielo voi quando tornerà! »</p><p>Quo si avvicinò alla grande finestra che mostrava l’intera Paperopoli. Uno spettacolo mozzafiato, ma il suo sguardo era rivolto verso l’alto. Verso il cielo, oltre il cielo.</p><p>« Già… quando tornerà con Qui… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>15</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>I sensori di Lyla impazzirono di nuovo, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, vide solo il suo collega accasciarsi a terra.</p><p>« Angus! »</p><p>« Tranquilla, droide, si sta solo facendo una dormita… noi ci siamo già incontrati, in passato, e non voglio che mi riconosca mentre concludo una faccenda… »</p><p>Una figura alta e minacciosa si avvicinò dall’ombra fino a rivelarsi sotto la luce di un lampione.</p><p>« TRIP!!! Sbaglio o quella cronovela ti era stata requisita per un mese? »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.20</p><p> </p><p>« Io? Come voi? MAI! »</p><p>Farrhel rise:« Davvero? E pensare che non ci vorrebbe neanche molto… una ritoccatina nei tuoi geni qui, un'altra là, ed ecco sfornato un generale evroniano! Ti sto offrendo una grossa possibilità, Paperino, non la sottovalutare… partendo da te potremmo ottenere un evroniano di alta casta, con tutte le capacità che hai ora più tutte quelle che la razza evroniana è in grado di offrirti! Ti sto dando la possibilità di unirti a noi, di fare carriera nella nostre file, invece che venire ucciso in modo brutale dalle nostre truppe… perché prima o poi accadrà, Pikappa, non potrai proteggere la Terra da solo per sempre! Ti sto offrendo un patto che farà felici tutti: tu, che potrai ottenere potere fisico, politico e militare, noi evroniani, perché ci toglieremmo di mezzo uno scomodo avversario e tuo nipote, che potrà tornare sano e salvo sulla Terra… »</p><p>« … fino a quando io stesso non deciderò di distruggerla, immagino! »</p><p>L’evroniano alzò un sopracciglio.</p><p>« L’hai detto tu stesso, no? Diventerei un perfetto evroniano in tutto e per tutto… e voi evroniani vivete solo per distruggere altri pianeti! Finirei con l’uccidere io stesso ciò che ora sto cercando di proteggere… finirei per uccidere Qui con le mie mani! »</p><p>Lo scienziato rise, con una risata diabolica:« E non sarebbe meraviglioso? Tranceresti con le tue mani il fastidioso filo che ti legherebbe al passato, e il Consiglio non avrebbe più nulla da temere da te! Potere a te, futuro evroniano, gloria a me, Farrhel,  per la mia grandiosa scoperta! Potere e potenza, come dice il nostro motto! »</p><p>« Non ucciderò mio nipote. »</p><p>« Non è detto che tu debba farlo… posso analizzare anche il suo DNA, e se risulterà compatibile potrei ripetere il processo anche con lui, con i suoi fratelli e con tutti quelli che vorrai salvare… »</p><p>« Ripeteresti il processo con l’intera popolazione mondiale? Perché è loro che voglio salvare. Tutti, nessuno escluso! Voglio salvare gli esseri umani in quanto tali… non m’interessa una futura colonia evroniana! »</p><p>« Devo prendere la tua risposta come un no? »</p><p>Paperino esitò. Dalle sue prossime parole dipendeva non solo la sua vita, ma anche quelle di Qui.</p><p> </p><p>Alle sue spalle, dalla porta socchiusa, un occhio spaventato aveva osservato tutta la scena. Tremava all’idea di sentire la riposta, mentre stringeva con tutte le sue forze lo strano scudo che fino a poco prima giaceva inerte sul pavimento della stanza. Aveva sentito tutto e tremava. Tremava di paura, di sorpresa, di ansia. Tremava per le troppe emozioni che lo avevano assalito tutte in una volta. Tremava ripetendosi mentalmente di calmarsi. Inutile. Il suo corpo non voleva saperne di calmarsi e rimase lì, protetto dall’eccessiva concentrazione che i due interlocutori avevano rivolto alla discussione in corso. Nessuno si era accorto di lui e rimase lì.</p><p>Tacendo e tremando.</p><p> </p><p>02.00</p><p> </p><p>Una spia rossa si accese.</p><p>« Che succede, Uno? »</p><p>« Rapina in corso alla Banca Nazionale Paperopolese… un lavoro per vostro zio, se ci fosse… ma per questa volta se ne dovrà occupare la polizia! Se si muovono ad arrivare, però… »</p><p>Quo e Qua guardarono lo schermo per un po’, poi i due gemelli si guardarono complici sorridendo.</p><p>L’ologramma di Uno cambiò espressione:« Ehi, ehi, ehi!!! Che non vi passi nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello! »</p><p>« In fondo basta che si presenti Paperinik, no? E con i tuoi ologrammi puoi farci passare per lui! L’hai dimostrato prima che si può fare… e dai, Uno! »</p><p>Il supercomputer si collegò alla stazione di polizia. Non avevano ancora saputo della rapina e quando se ne sarebbero accorti sarebbe stato di sicuro troppo tardi.</p><p>Sospirò:« Intelligenze biologiche… più sono piccole, più sono complicate! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.15</p><p> </p><p>« Ehm… sì, lo so papà… »</p><p>« E allora chi o cosa ti avrebbe autorizzato a prenderla? »</p><p>Con l’aria più innocente di questo mondo, Trip esibì un pacchetto di stoffa arrotolata che fino a poco prima era stato maltrattato malamente da Angus:« Avevi dimenticato il mantello a casa, papà… »</p><p>« E tu hai preso l’occasione al volo per poterti fare un giretto, vero? »</p><p>Il bambino si esibì in una posa avvocatesca che fece morire dal ridere Lyla:« Come osi pensare questo di tuo figlio? Una volta tanto che questa dolce e innocente creatura decide di compiere una buona azione nei confronti del suo genitore, riportandogli ciò che aveva imprudentemente scordato e risparmiandogli un inutile viaggio… »</p><p>Il Razziatore aveva ascoltato la filippica del figlio con le braccia incrociate, con aria di aver ascoltato molte volte discorsi del genere:« Se questo era l’obiettivo, direi che hai fatto cilecca, figliolo! »</p><p>« Perché? »</p><p>« Sai qual è la differenza fra il 12 e il 21, Trip? »</p><p>« Le cifre invertite? »</p><p>« Anche, ma non solo… c’è anche una differenza di nove, che può essere importante quando si parla di secoli… »</p><p>Trip lo guardò con aria confusa.</p><p>« Ero in missione nel 12esimo secolo, Trip, non nel 21esimo!!! »</p><p>« Ops… »</p><p>Il cronopirata sospirò:« Vabbè, torniamo a casa, figliolo… »</p><p>« Fermo dove sei, Razziatore! »</p><p>Il falco rise guardando Lyla:« Cronopoliziotta! Per cosa mi vuoi arrestare, per aver ripreso mio figlio? Sì, è un gran maleducato e ha una faccia di bronzo persino peggiore della mia, ma non è cattivo! »</p><p>« Ci sarebbe quel viaggetto non autorizzato nel dodicesimo secolo… »</p><p>« La tua parola contro la mia. Non avevo ancora fatto nulla quando sono tornato qui a riprendere la mia peste… »</p><p>Trip protestò:« Ehi! »</p><p>Il padre lo fulminò:« Zitto tu, che per stasera me ne hai combinate abbastanza! Mi stai anche facendo rischiare un arresto per colpa tua, lo sai? »</p><p>« Non per stasera, Razziatore. »</p><p>Il falco la guardò stupito. Non ci sperava.</p><p>« Ringrazia tuo figlio, per questa volta. Ma la prossima nemici come prima, ok? »</p><p>« Nemici come prima. Saluta la signorina, Trip, che torniamo a casa! »</p><p>« Ciao! »</p><p>Lyla sorrise mentre i due falchi scomparivano nel vortice temporale. Ok, l’aveva lasciato andare perché in fondo si sentiva in colpa per aver perso di vista Quo e Qua e in qualche modo con Trip le sembrava di aver saldato il conto. Decisamente non era stata costruita per fare la babysitter! Ma era meglio che il comando della Tempolizia non scoprisse questo suo moto di generosità nei confronti del peggior cronocriminale in circolazione!</p><p>Il droide si voltò con la coscienza più leggera, per andare a inciampare nel corpo di Angus, ancora K.O.</p><p>« Stasera hai proprio deciso di rompermi le uova nel paniere! »</p><p>Sbuffando e ringraziando di essere artificiale, Lyla prese per le braccia il collega giornalista e iniziò a trascinarlo.</p><p>« Meno male che nel mio database ho anche il tuo indirizzo, Angus… peccato che tu abiti dall’altra parte della città! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.30</p><p> </p><p>Per gran parte del discorso Pikappa, approfittando dell’ampio mantello che nascondeva gran parte delle sue mosse, aveva frugato nelle tasche cercando qualcosa che potesse sostituire la sua unica arma, il paralizzatore bradionico ormai scarico che giaceva inerme molto vicino alle zampe del suo avversario. Non poteva sottovalutare il nemico, visto che si trattava di uno scienziato che aveva dimostrato di saper prevedere molto bene le sue mosse. Non poteva sistemarlo con un pugno, come aveva fatto prima con quelle squadriglie evroniane. No, ci voleva qualcosa di più subdolo, una genialata alla Uno. Peccato che lui non fosse Uno e che avesse pochissimo tempo e mezzi per inventarsi qualcosa!</p><p>Già, perché qualcosa in tasca l’aveva. Un talismano, un portafortuna, un monito che si portava in tasca da sempre per non dimenticare il passato. Se lo rigirò in mano. Poteva essere utile, se trovava il momento e il modo adatto per usarlo. Gli serviva un diversivo, ma poi si ricordò che era proprio quello che gli aveva chiesto di fare Uno.</p><p>Poteva il diversivo sperare a sua volta in una distrazione?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.40</p><p> </p><p>Uno continuava a pensare che se Paperino l’avesse scoperto gli avrebbe distrutto i circuiti a martellate. Aveva promesso di badare ai suoi nipoti e invece cosa andava a fare? Prima se li perdeva e poi li mandava allo sbaraglio contro dei rapinatori!</p><p>D’accordo, non era poi uno sconsiderato. Si era solo limitato a farli salire sulla Pi-kar, mentre lui manovrava l’auto e sistemava i rapinatori; in pratica i due paperotti non avevano mosso un dito, ma dubitava che il suo socio l’avrebbe presa così bene!</p><p>Però quando vide i due gemelli tornare alla torre entusiasti, con gli occhi sbarrati dalla meraviglia e dall’eccitazione, Uno non ebbe più dubbi.</p><p>Sì, Paperino l’avrebbe perdonato. L’aveva fatto per distrarli un po’ dal pensiero dal fratello, e per questo, solo per questo, il suo socio non si sarebbe arrabbiato.</p><p>A patto che ora rimanessero al sicuro nella Ducklair Tower, però!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.45</p><p> </p><p>« Non esattamente… »</p><p>Farrhel guardò Pikappa stupito.</p><p>« Un semplice no non sarebbe sufficiente ed esprimere il mio disgusto per questa proposta! Posso aggiungere anche uno sputo in un occhio? »</p><p>« Te ne pentirai, papero! Rimpiangerai questo giorno, quando la Terra verrà spazzata via dal nostro esercito! »</p><p>« Dovrete passare sul mio corpo! »</p><p>« Sarò felice di farlo io stesso, Paperinik! »</p><p>Farrhel si mosse di un passo, Pikappa istintivamente arretrò, la porta socchiusa alle sue spalle si chiuse ancora un pò. Uno scontro era inevitabile…</p><p>« FARRHEL!!! »</p><p>Un ruggito alle spalle dello scienziato lo distrasse. Pikappa sorrise.</p><p>Ora o mai più!</p><p>Con uno scatto quasi felino, Paperinik balzò verso il suo avversario, mentre con la mano destra svitava il tappo del tubetto nascosto nella sua tasca. Con gesto altrettanto fulmineo, riuscì a schivare un altro evroniano che si era aggrappato alle gambe dello scienziato, tappò il becco allo scienziato con la mano destra come se volesse impedirgli di gridare o respirare mentre con la sinistra gli strappò dalle mani le sue piume e le nascose nell’altra tasca del costume. Farrhel non poté reagire, impegnato con un capobranca tenace che, pur non riuscendo a muovere le gambe, si era trascinato per tutto il corridoio pur di fargliela pagare per il suo tradimento.</p><p>Ghrithon gridò:« Maledetto schifoso di un traditore! Quando mai si è visto uno scienziato che avvelena un soldato? »</p><p>Farrhel cercò di rispondere, ma tutt’un tratto il suo sguardo si annebbiò e il suo volto assunse un’espressione confusa e inoffensiva. Pikappa, con un altro balzo, si allontanò da lui, portandosi davanti alla porta dove era custodito il macchinario decoolflamizzante e, senza farsi notare, l’accostò nascondendo lo spiraglio da cui si sarebbe potuto vedere cosa stavano combinando Uno e Qui. Nessuno, né Farrhel, né Ghrithon, né Qui, né Uno, videro il suo intimo sorriso di soddisfazione.</p><p>« Ma cosa… Ghrithon, cosa ci fai lì per terra? »</p><p>« Farrhel!!! Ora fai anche il finto tonto??? »</p><p>Lo scienziato si teneva una mano su una tempia, con le idee decisamente confuse:« Cosa… come sono arrivato qui? E… Pikappa! Cosa ci fai su questa nave, essere inferiore? »</p><p>L’evroniano a terra, appoggiandosi al muro, tentò faticosamente di rimettersi in piedi:« Cosa stai dicendo, sporco traditore? Sei tu che l’hai voluto qui! »</p><p>« Io? Traditore? C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge… »</p><p>Finalmente in piedi, seppure un po’ instabile, il capobranca affermò con fermezza:« Avrai tutto il tempo di pensarci nella cella di sicurezza! »</p><p>Farrhel scosse la testa:« Non c’entro niente! Io non ho fatto nulla! Dev’essere… dev’essere stato… Paperinik! Sì, di sicuro è lui la causa di tutto! È colpa tua, vero? Vero? »</p><p>Pikappa sorrise:« Io non c’entro nulla con le vostre beghe personali… io sono qui solamente per difendere la Terra, come sempre… »</p><p>« Non è vero! Non è vero! Lui deve aver fatto qualcosa… »</p><p>Ghrithon troncò la situazione:« Ora basta! Soldati! Portatelo via! »</p><p>Due poveracci picchiati prima dall’eroe terrestre, che con fatica erano riusciti a rimettersi in piedi, ubbidirono all’ordine trascinando non senza difficoltà lo scienziato che continuava a sbraitare di un fantomatico complotto nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Nel corridoio rimasero solo Pikappa e Ghrithon.</p><p>« Vista la sua reazione, non oso immaginare cosa facciate voi evroniani a chi non rispetta gli ordini, generale… »</p><p>« Credimi, preferiresti essere trasformato in un coolflame piuttosto che scoprirlo! E comunque io non sono un generale, sono solo un capobranca! »</p><p>« Chiedo scusa, non sono sicuro di aver capito perfettamente la vostra gerarchia, vedrò di farmi dare ripetizioni al riguardo! »</p><p>I due si guardarono, indecisi sul da farsi.</p><p>« Cosa sei venuto a fare su questa nave, Pikappa? Per conquistarci? Per distruggerci? Perché se è questo il tuo obiettivo, t’informo che hai già battuto la maggior parte dei guerrieri di questa nave… e io non alcuna intenzione di arrendermi, sarebbe disonorevole da parte mia! Se vuoi questa nave dovrai battermi, Paperinik! Sconfiggimi in battaglia e la mia nave sarà tua! »</p><p>Il papero scosse la testa:« Il mio obiettivo è già stato raggiunto, e i miei piani non includevano la distruzione dell’astronave… ho avuto una giornata pesante e l’unica cosa che sogno ora è un bel letto… per quanto mi riguarda vorrei solo poter tornare a casa! Tuttavia, se me lo impedirete sono pronto a smantellare questa nave pezzo per pezzo. »</p><p>« Niente ironia stasera, eroe? »</p><p>« Te l’ho detto, sono stanco… se mi lasci tornare a casa così come sono arrivato non farò nulla né a te né ai tuoi uomini. »</p><p>« Un patto di non aggressione? »</p><p>« Chiamalo come ti pare. Ci stai? »</p><p>Ghrithon non rispose subito. Pikappa non oso staccargli gli occhi di dosso, neppure per battere le ciglia. Sì, è vero, il capobranca aveva l’aria un po’ malconcia, ma forse aveva ancora intenzione di combattere e nel caso doveva essere pronto a tutto. Nonostante questa volta fosse davvero troppo esausto per un combattimento corpo a corpo senza Extransformer. A dirla tutta, anche con l’Extransformer.</p><p>« Mettiamola così, Pikappa: nella lista delle mie priorità viene prima la punizione del traditore che la conquista della Terra… dopotutto il tuo pianeta non scappa mica, mentre il mio prigioniero è uno scienziato che ha già dimostrato di saper essere molto pericoloso! Ti do il tempo che impiegherò per riportare Farrhel su Evron per il processo per alto tradimento. Poi, non appena tornerò, nemici come prima, come se questa sera non fosse mai esistita. Siamo d’accordo? »</p><p>« Non so se posso fidarmi. Voi evroniani siete maestri dell’inganno… »</p><p>« Hai messo fuori combattimento con le tue stesse mani tutta la mia armata! In questo momento siamo in piedi io, due guerrieri e Farrhel! Ma se vuoi una prova della mia sincerità, tieni… »</p><p>« Una bottiglia? »</p><p>« È l’ultima bottiglia del mio distillato preferito. Non me ne separo mai, se non per le grandi occasioni… e il nostro trattato di non aggressione lo è, no? »</p><p>Un po’ dubbioso, Paperinik prese la bottiglia che l’evroniano gli stava porgendo. Si chiese se per educazione doveva brindare, ma ricordandosi i gusti alimentari degli evroniani decise di lasciare perdere.</p><p>« Bene, allora direi che siamo d’accordo. <em>Noi</em> ce ne andiamo. »</p><p>« <em>Voi?</em> Voi chi? »</p><p>Il papero aprì la porta alle sue spalle. Un paperotto tremante stringeva l’Extransformer al petto.</p><p>Paperino si sforzò di non guardarlo con troppa attenzione. A un veloce sguardo sembrava che fosse tutto a posto, ma un dubbio lo tormentava.</p><p>Ricordava tutto del periodo in cui era stato un coolflame?</p><p> </p><p>« Z… Paperinik! Ti… ti ho tenuto lo scudo… »</p><p> </p><p>Un lapsus. Un piccolo minuscolo lapsus diede a Pikappa la conferma che cercava.</p><p>« Ti ringrazio, ora lo riprendo io… »</p><p>L’eroe indossò il suo scudo e si rivolse nuovamente all’evroniano:« Me ne torno indietro <em>così come sono arrivato…</em> e questo include anche lui, visto che me lo sono portato dietro fin dall’inizio! »</p><p>Ghrithon annuì.</p><p>« Nemici come prima, Pikappa? »</p><p>Il papero lo superò trascinandosi il nipote.</p><p>« Come e più di prima, Ghrithon! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04:30</p><p> </p><p>Paperinik non disse più una parola fino a quando non furono a bordo della navetta. Restò in silenzio anche mentre l’astronave evroniana accendeva i motori e partiva verso la capitale dell’impero. Fino a quando non fu certo che Ghrithon avesse mantenuto i patti, non uscì neanche una parola dal suo becco.</p><p> </p><p>Pensava. Pensava che dopotutto aveva avuto una fortuna sfacciata, una volta tanto. A pensarci ora, lontano dalla battaglia, gli venivano in mente un sacco di cose che avrebbero potuto andare storte in quella mossa disperata contro Farrhel. Cosa avrebbe fatto se, per una volta, non avesse avuto il tubetto delle care vecchie Car-Can in tasca? Se le portava sempre, per non dimenticare che prima di Uno e di tutte le sue tecnologie c’era stato Archimede e i suoi stivaletti a molla… e che se la poteva cavare egregiamente anche con quelli! Un eroe non dipende solo dalle armi, quella notte l’aveva dimostrato una volta di più.</p><p>Pensava in silenzio. Dopotutto le Car-Can non erano state testate sugli evroniani. Non aveva neanche riflettuto un secondo sull’eventualità che poteva non funzionare, o che potesse avere altri effetti. Sì, dopotutto era stato molto fortunato!</p><p>Fissò ancora in silenzio i lampi di luce della navetta evroniana che spariva in lontananza. Un silenzio pesante, che gli premeva sul cuore, carico di ansia.</p><p> </p><p>Ma quando lo spazio profondo tornò a risplendere solo della luce delle stelle, una voce ruppe quel silenzio carico di tensione.</p><p> </p><p>« Zio… Zio Paperino? »</p><p>« Qui! Qui! Qui! »</p><p> </p><p>Il papero si tolse la maschera e abbracciò il nipote sollevandolo da terra e facendolo girare sopra la sua testa. Non importava se l’ultima volta che glielo aveva fatto fare era molto più piccolo, pesava molto di meno e il suo corpo era molto meno stanco che in quel preciso istante. Non aveva alcuna importanza.</p><p> </p><p>« Non sai quanto è bello sentire la tua voce! »</p><p>« Zio Paperino! Io… io… avevo tanta paura! Ti visto con gli alieni, ti ho visto combattere e non potevo fare niente… e tu lo stavi facendo per me… e… e… »</p><p>Qui scoppiò a piangere. Mai come in quel momento Paperino fu felice di vedere e toccare le sue lacrime.</p><p>« Abbiamo molte cose da dirci, lo so, ma abbiamo molto tempo per farlo… »</p><p>« Più di quanto credi, socio! State per passare in una fascia di asteroidi, e questo vi farà rallentare di almeno un paio d’ore… »</p><p>« Non c’è problema, Uno, non abbiamo fretta… Quo e Qua stanno bene? »</p><p>« Dormono, in questo momento… a proposito di questo, dovrei dirti un paio di cosucce che li riguardano… »</p><p>Paperino sospirò guardando il colorito dell’ologramma sullo schermo dell’astronave avvicinarsi a quello di Due. Che cavolo avevano combinato in sua assenza quelle piccole peste dei suoi nipoti? O era stato Uno a combinare danni?</p><p>Paperino rispose asciugando le lacrime del nipote:« Avremo tempo di parlare anche di questo, a quanto pare… »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogo... o no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Casa del Razziatore- camera di Trip- ore 20.45 (ma di due secoli dopo!)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il Razziatore entrò nella camera del figlio sorridendo teneramente. Trip aveva provato a fare il duro, ma alla fine si era addormentato e il padre lo stava portando di peso nel suo letto. Mentre lo coricava, però, il bambino aprì gli occhi.</p><p>« Papà… cosa… »</p><p>« Tranquillo, siamo a casa. Vedi di dormire ora… della tua punizione ne parliamo domani »</p><p>« Punizione? Quale punizione? »</p><p>Il Razziatore finse di riflettere:« Allora… hai disobbedito prendendo la cronovela nonostante ti avessi chiaramente proibito di farlo, hai viaggiato nel tempo senza autorizzazione, hai sforato di un bel po’ il limite che t’impongo di solito dei quindici minuti avanti e indietro nel tempo, hai mandato all’aria la mia missione, ho rischiato di venire arrestato dalla Tempolizia per venirti a recuperare e, a giudicare dal macroscopico errore che hai fatto, non ti sei impegnato abbastanza in matematica… direi che almeno altri due mesi di sequestro della cronovela siano il minimo! »</p><p>« Ma… »</p><p>« Tre mesi! »</p><p>« Non… »</p><p>Il Razziatore sorrise divertito: « Quattro! E a ogni parola aggiungo un mese, sappilo! »</p><p>Trip sbuffò tirando su le coperte, mentre suo padre spegneva la luce.</p><p>« Ora vedi di dormire! Buonanotte, Trip! »</p><p>« Buonanotte! »</p><p>« Cinque! »</p><p>Trip buttò all’aria le coperte e si rimise seduto: « Questa non era di protesta, non vale! »</p><p>« Hai ragione, te la condono… ma potrei contarti la frase dopo! Scherzo, ci vediamo domani, figliolo! »</p><p>Il Razziatore chiuse la porta. Stava pensando alla botta in testa che aveva dato a quel giornalista da strapazzo. Non che avesse paura di lui, ma lo aveva già incontrato durante il suo primo scontro con Pikappa. Meglio non rischiare, e, soprattutto, aveva già trovato il modo di farsi perdonare…</p><p>Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a Trip, ma in realtà gli era grato. Aveva scoperto che l’Organizzazione si era accorta del suo viaggetto fuori programma. Sì, era andato nel 12esimo secolo per rubare qualcosa a scopo personale, e all’Organizzazione la cosa non sarebbe piaciuta. Il fuori programma di Trip lo aveva costretto a un rientro anticipato, salvandolo dalla punizione. Sì, dopotutto non era poi così arrabbiato col figlio.</p><p>Ma almeno due mesi di sequestro della cronovela non glieli avrebbe tolti nessuno!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alloggio di Angus Fangus- scrivania di Angus- 06:00</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il giornalista aprì un occhio di malavoglia, mentre, lentamente, si rendeva conto di un leggero indolenzimento alla fronte. Impiegò un po’ a rendersi conto di essere seduto alla sua scrivania, con la fronte appoggiata direttamente al bordo del tavolo. Angus si massaggiò la fronte, constatando la presenza di una linea rossa che l’attraversava completamente. Fortunatamente aveva la diretta di mezzogiorno, poteva ancora sperare che per allora fosse scomparsa.</p><p>Guardò l’ora e cercò di fare ordine nei suoi ricordi. Cosa aveva fatto prima di addormentarsi?</p><p>Era andato a farsi una passeggiata e poi…</p><p>Un lampo.</p><p>Lyla. Lo scoop. Il porto. Il ragazzino comparso dal nulla. E poi il vuoto.</p><p>Cos’era successo dopo? Com’era tornato a casa sua?</p><p>Il suo istinto di giornalista gli imponeva come minimo un bell’interrogatorio alla signorina Lay non appena fosse arrivato in ufficio. Poi il suo sguardo andò al fascicolo sulla scrivania. Fogli scritti al computer, il che era strano, visto che lui scriveva solo a mano, nella sua scrittura incomprensibile che impediva a qualsiasi impiccione o copione di usarlo come fonte d’informazioni.</p><p>Curioso, aprì la cartella. Era piena di informazioni compromettenti su un influente politico a cui dava la caccia da un po’.</p><p>Angus girò sulla sedia girevole, felice come un bambino. Avrebbe avuto un po’ da lavorare, ma per l’edizione di mezzogiorno la sorpresa era assicurata!</p><p>E per un bel po’ non avrebbe più pensato a quella strana nottata…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Astronave evroniana- cella di sicurezza- ore 06:30</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Farrhel era nervoso. Molto nervoso. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe tirato calci al muro talmente era arrabbiato con Pikappa, ma i ceppi elettrostatici ai suoi piedi gli impedivano qualsiasi movimento. Non poteva fare altro che rimanere seduto ad attendere il suo arrivo su Evron. E il suo processo. Un processo per una colpa che non aveva commesso. Era tutto un piano di Pikappa, ne era certo, anche se proprio non comprendeva perché avesse dovuto prendersela proprio con lui! Che gli aveva fatto di male, oltre, sia chiaro, a voler conquistare la Terra?</p><p>C’era qualcosa di non ben chiaro. Cosa aveva fatto negli ultimi cicli orari? Perché non ricordava?</p><p>Farrhel si portò le mani alla testa, nel tentativo di ricordare.</p><p>A forza di pensare qualche flash gli tornava in mente.</p><p>Forse… forse…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Astronave evroniana- ponte</strong>
  <strong> di comando- ore 06:40</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ghrithon osservava serio e silenzioso il suo ponte di comando e lo spazio profondo. Uno spettacolo mozzafiato, ma aveva altro per la testa.</p><p>Era stata una lunga notte, che gli aveva dato molto su cui riflettere. Farrhel e Pikappa, innanzitutto.</p><p>Era lecito in nome della scienza tradire i propri superiori? E a quale scopo?</p><p>E perché Paperinik era salito a bordo della nave? Non l’aveva attaccata, si era solo difeso quando i suoi sottoposti l’avevano accerchiato… e allora perché?</p><p>Che c’entrasse qualcosa il paperotto terrestre che l’aveva accompagnato?</p><p>Probabilmente sì, ma non sapeva dire come e perché…</p><p>« Signore! »</p><p>« Ancora? Quante volte ti ho detto di non disturbarmi mentre rifletto? »</p><p>« Ma… ma quella è… »</p><p>Ghrithon sbuffò e andò a vedere cosa il suo sottoposto gli stava insistentemente indicando. Nessuno poté notare il suo volto sbiancare improvvisamente. Non avrebbero avuto speranze in condizioni normali, figuriamoci con l’esercito completamente K.O.!</p><p>Ridacchiò, cercando inutilmente un lato positivo. A quanto pare Farrhel non avrebbe affrontato il processo. Ma il Capobranca era anche certo che lo avrebbe preferito.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Spazio profondo- ore 06:45</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un bel modo di cominciare la giornata, almeno a giudicare dalle dimensioni dell’astronave evroniana che si stava avvicinando.</p><p>« Fate ciao ciao con la manina, carogne! »</p><p>Eh sì, per Xadhoom stava per cominciare davvero una splendida giornata!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ducklair Tower- 151esimo piano- ore 06:58</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino mise un dito sulla bocca e Qui annuì. I due paperi entrarono nella stanza cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.</p><p>Qua e Quo dormivano placidamente sui divanetti.</p><p>Paperino si stiracchiò e lanciò il costume arrotolato su se stesso in un angolo della stanza. Qui si avvicinò ai fratelli, indeciso sul da farsi. Era meglio svegliarli oppure no?</p><p>« Io direi di dare il bacino ai begli addormentati, fra poco più di un’ora iniziano le lezioni, giusto? »</p><p>Qui sorrise nel sentire la voce di Uno, che ormai gli era molto familiare.</p><p>« Avrei un’idea! Uno, hai in memoria un suono di tromba? »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PARAPAPARAPARAPAPPAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quo e qua saltarono giù dai lettini.</p><p>« IL GRAN MOGOL!!! »</p><p>« Presto, Quo, fai i letti e… »</p><p>Le loro manovre furono interrotte dalla sonora risata di Qui e Paperino.</p><p>« Il settimo cavalleggeri andava bene, Qui? »</p><p>« Era perfetto, Uno! Grazie! »</p><p>I due gemellini guardarono sorpresi il fratellino e lo zio.</p><p>Quo sussurrò con voce tremante: « Qui… QUI!!! »</p><p>I tre fratellini si unirono in un abbraccio da togliere il fiato. Volevano dirsi tantissime cose, ma alla fine dai loro becchi non uscì una parola. Ognuno di loro sapeva benissimo cosa passava nella testa degli altri due.</p><p>Paperino li osservò da lontano, felice come non mai. Uno, notando i suoi occhi leggermente lucidi, fece comparire un fazzoletto commentando: « Dopo una scena come questa Patemi sembra una serie comica… »</p><p>Il papero sorrise: « Asciugati le lacrime elettroniche, Uno! Non vorrai mica fare brutta figura con gli ospiti… »</p><p>Solo in quel momento Quo e Qua si resero pienamente conto della presenza di Paperino.</p><p>« Zio Paperino… noi… »</p><p>Il papero alzò la mano: « Prima che diciate qualsiasi cosa, sappiate che sono davvero molto, molto arrabbiato con voi… come avete potuto scappare di casa facendo preoccupare Lyla e Uno? A proposito, dovrei fare due chiacchere anche con te! Perché diavolo non mi hai avvertito che non <em>uno</em>, ma ben <em>due</em> dei miei nipoti giravano per Paperopoli di notte senza alcun controllo??? Everett non ti ha messo in memoria anche un programma di baby sitteraggio? »</p><p>« Socio… forse è meglio non fare nomi… »</p><p>« La prossima volta li lascio a Paperoga, è più affidabile! O addirittura a Ciccio, è più vigile lui di te!!! »</p><p>Quo e Qua sbirciarono di sottecchi la sfera di Uno ridacchiando. E già, Paperino aveva provato a restare calmo, ma alla fin fine il suo caratterino collerico stava di nuovo prendendo il sopravvento, esattamente come previsto!</p><p>Il papero si bloccò, rendendosi conto di stare dando spettacolo: « Ma per tutto questo ci sarà tempo dopo! Allora, ragazzi… »</p><p>Paperino si sedette su uno dei divanetti allacciandosi dietro la nuca la mascherina di Pikappa che aveva conservato in tasca fino a quel momento: « … cosa volete chiedere a Paperinik? »</p><p>I tre gemelli si guardarono. Di domande ne avrebbero avute centinaia: come e perché aveva cominciato, dove aveva tirato fuori il costume, come si era procurato le armi prima di incontrare Uno, se altri ne erano a conoscenza…</p><p>« Perché non ce l’hai detto? Noi non ti abbiamo mai nascosto niente! »</p><p>Pikappa sorrise all’innocente domanda di Qui. Conoscendolo, se l’aspettava. Anzi, conoscendo tutti i suoi nipoti aveva già previsto le domande che ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto fargli.</p><p>« Mi avreste creduto? Rispondete sinceramente, ragazzi; se fossi tornato a casa una sera e vi avessi detto: “Ah, stasera non aspettatemi svegli perché vado a fare la ronda di sorveglianza come Paperinik”, voi cosa mi avreste risposto? »</p><p>Quo non ci pensò un attimo: « Prima della notte appena passata, credo che sarei scoppiato a ridere! »</p><p>« E adesso cosa è cambiato? »</p><p>I gemelli stettero in silenzio per un pochino, poi Qua rispose: « Adesso sappiamo che sei molto più forte e coraggioso di quanto immaginassimo… ma ti prego, lascia che ti aiutiamo in questa tua missione! Abbiamo capito che lo fai per proteggere Paperopoli, ma anche noi vogliamo dare una mano! »</p><p>« Giusto, Zio Paperino! »</p><p>« Per favore! »</p><p>Pikappa sorrise. Aveva previsto anche questa richiesta di Qua.</p><p>« Ne parleremo con calma, ragazzi! Ora perché non fate colazione? Uno cucina delle frittelle buonissime! »</p><p>Quo sorrise: « Sapendo quanto sei orgoglioso delle tue, se lo dichiari così apertamente devono davvero essere squisite! »</p><p>Uno fece comparire un tavolo con delle sedie e i tre paperotti si accomodarono davanti alla montagna di frittelle.</p><p>Paperino li osservò da lontano e sussurrò: « Uno, puoi preparare anche tre tazze di caffelatte? Gliele porto io ai miei nipoti… »</p><p>L’intelligenza artificiale stava per replicare che poteva farlo lui, ma notò lo sguardo serio del suo socio e capì. Un vassoio con tre tazze bollenti apparve di fianco al papero che lo prese senza dire una parola.</p><p>« Ecco qua! Caffellatte bello caldo per tutti! »</p><p>« Uao, che servizio! Potremmo venire a fare colazione qui più spesso! »</p><p>Uno mise un cappello da cuoco sopra la sua bolla verde, mentre Paperino rispondeva: « Chissà… ma ricordatevi che Uno è un computer, non un cuoco! »</p><p>«Sofisticatissima Intelligenza Artificiale, prego! E anche se mi manca un software di sorveglianza per minori, ho in memoria le ricette dei più famosi cuochi esistenti o mai esistiti! »</p><p>« Il mio nome dunque è uno dei primi della lista! »</p><p>« Veramente non sei neanche in elenco, vecchio mantello tarlato! »</p><p>« Cosa hai detto? »</p><p>Qui, Quo e Qua sorrisero alla scenetta, mentre bevvero quasi contemporaneamente un lungo sorso di caffellatte. Dopo pochi secondi le loro palpebre si fecero pesanti e tutti e tre caddero addormentati prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa stava loro accadendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Strade di Paperopoli- nei dintorni della scuola di Qui, Quo e Qua- ore 08:00</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>«Sveglia, ragazzi!!! Il sole è alto, gli uccellini cinguettano, la campanella sta suonando e, se non vi sbrigate a scendere dalla 313, tra poco sentirete anche la voce del professore che urla! »</p><p>Quo e Qua aprirono gli occhi. Erano sul sedile posteriore dell’auto di Zio Paperino.</p><p>« Mamma mia, che sonno… »</p><p>Paperino sbuffò: « Così imparate a passare tutta la serata davanti al computer! Tanto poi le bollette le pago io… »</p><p>Quo si stiracchiò scendendo dall’auto: « Certo che è strano, ci siamo addormentati tutti e tre insieme… »</p><p>All’ultima frase Qua sembrò svegliarsi. Era davvero molto, molto strano. Oltretutto, si rese conto di non ricordare nulla della sera prima. Il paperotto scese dall’auto, ma subito si voltò sospettoso verso Paperino: « Sicuro di non nasconderci niente, Zio? »</p><p>Paperino lo guardò sorpreso: « Cosa vi dovrei nascondere? Sei certo di essere sveglio? »</p><p>Qua sbadigliò ancora: « Forse hai ragione… meglio che vada! Qui, vieni? Qui? »</p><p>L’ultimo gemello stava ancora dormendo sul sedile posteriore.</p><p>Paperino si voltò e lo scosse con gentilezza: « Qui… Qui… svegliati! »</p><p>Il paperotto aprì gli occhi e guardò lo zio prima con aria assonnata, poi sorpresa: « Zio! Cosa… dove… »</p><p>Paperino sorrise: « Sei a scuola, Qui, ed è ora di entrare! »</p><p>Il paperotto si voltò verso i fratelli, che stavano entrando tranquillamente nell’edificio scolastico, poi di nuovo verso lo zio, fissandolo con i suoi occhi scuri e profondi.</p><p>« Capisco… allora vado anch’io! A dopo! »</p><p>Paperino salutò i nipoti con la mano e sfrecciò via tirando un sospiro di sollievo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Hai dimenticato di aggiungere che ho anche un ottimo programma di recitazione! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Grazie per avermi aiutato con quella scenetta, Uno! »</em>
</p><p><em>« </em><em>Di nulla, socio… piuttosto… sei </em>sicuro<em>? »</em></p><p>
  <em>Paperino si riavvicinò al costume che aveva buttato nell’angolo della stanza e iniziò a frugare nelle tasche: « Li hai sentiti, no? Per loro sono e sarò sempre il loro zietto imbranato… non possono fare a meno di seguirmi per proteggermi e questo non posso permetterlo. Fossero i miei figli… ma sono i miei nipoti, li ho solo in custodia e se accadesse loro qualcosa Della non me lo perdonerebbe mai! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Della? E chi sarebbe? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pikappa svitò il tappo del tubetto che aveva appena preso dalla tasca: « La mamma di queste tre piccole pesti… nonché mia sorella! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La palla verde commentò:« Dovrò procurarmi un albero genealogico della tua famiglia, prima o poi… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Credo che ti occuperà tutta la RAM! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paperino sciolse tre Car-Can in tre bicchieri d’acqua, facendoli poi bere delicatamente ai tre nipoti addormentati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Sei stato molto rapido a versare quel sonnifero nelle tazze! Anche se mi chiedo dove te lo sei procurato… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Piccoli assi nella manica del vecchio Paperinik! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Credo che sia ora che tu mi chiarisca la natura delle tue attività prima d’incontrarmi… sei sicuro che badavi solo alla tranquillità di Paperopoli? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Quando ti ho incontrato sì. Prima, molto tempo fa, ero il vendicatore del bistrattato Paperino… le mie origini non sono esattamente nobili, non ho un passato da grande supereroe come quello dei fumetti! Sono nato come erede di un ladro e per motivi puramente personali ed egoistici, ma poi sono diventato quello che hai conosciuto… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>... un eroe? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pikappa sorrise, lieto che Uno avesse ancora una così alta considerazione di lui dopo la sua confessione:« E tu hai mai visto un eroe come Superman, Spiderman o Batman portarsi in giro figli o nipoti mentre salvano il mondo? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prese in braccio Quo:« È per questo che sono convinto che sia la scelta più giusta, anche se mi spezza il cuore! Sono troppo piccoli per tutto questo… per sopportare il peso di tutti questi segreti. Io basto e avanzo… dopotutto non è a questo che servono gli eroi? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paperino aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase con tono ironico, mentre entrava nell’ascensore per portare il nipote sulla 313, incurante della stanchezza, del peso e del fatto che avrebbe dovuto farsi altri due giri.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno rimase solo con due paperotti addormentati:« Sì, Paperino, tu sei proprio un eroe… tu, prima ancora di Pikappa! »</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino sbadigliò rumorosamente. Alla fine non era riuscito a dormire neanche per qualche minuto, ed era già ora di tornare al lavoro! Probabilmente non avrebbe avuto neanche il tempo per un caffè triplo…</p><p>« E qualcuno ha ancora il coraggio di definirmi pigro… »</p><p>Pigiò sull’acceleratore per non fare tardi agli studi di 00 Channel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Base della Collina Ammazzamotori- ore 08:43</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neanche Lyla aveva dormito, ma per lei non era un problema. Di norma per i droidi la sospensione rigenerativa non era indispensabile, e quella notte le aveva dato molto su cui riflettere.</p><p>Non aveva fretta, doveva presentarsi agli studi solo per il tardo pomeriggio. Aveva tempo. Tutto il tempo del mondo. Normale per un Tempoliziotto, meno per una giornalista.</p><p>Aveva tempo come una biologica qualsiasi del ventunesimo secolo e decise di goderselo.</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo verso il deposito del magnate Paperon de Paperoni. Sapeva cosa ci sarebbe stato su quella collina e sorrise. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato l’ultramegastramiliardario se avesse scoperto che il suo deposito avrebbe lasciato il posto a un monumento di suo nipote, con tanto di mantello e mascherina?</p><p>Pikappa non lo sapeva e non doveva saperlo, ma Paperopoli non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo eroe.</p><p>Invece un’altra persona sarebbe entrata nell’oblio. Altrettanto indispensabile, ma dimenticata.</p><p>Non da lei, però!</p><p>Prese il cellulare e rispose all’ultimo messaggino ricevuto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Missione conclusa, a quanto pare. Sono felice che si sia risolto tutto per il meglio ma questa storia mi ha fatto venire ancora più curiosità sulla tua figura… ti andrebbe d’incontrarmi? Lyla”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ducklair Tower- ovunque e in nessun piano- 08:50</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Uno fu lusingato dal messaggio, inutile negarlo. Ma la sua risposta fu nettamente negativa. Non era per proteggere la sua identità, né quella del suo amato Padron Ducklair. Non solo, per lo meno.</p><p>La verità era che si sarebbe sentito in un incredibile imbarazzo ad incontrarla di persona.</p><p>Aveva una scheda di memoria di troppo per farlo. Una scheda illegale, proveniente dal futuro, una scheda di un certo Odin Eidolon.</p><p>Sì, Uno sapeva il suo futuro. Sapeva che sarebbe diventato il creatore della più importante fabbrica di droidi del 23esimo secolo. La stessa che avrebbe creato anche Lyla. Incontrarla sarebbe stato un enorme paradosso temporale e per di più… sarebbe stato quasi come incontrare sua figlia!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ti ringrazio, ma per ora è meglio di no. Accadrà prima o poi, abbi fiducia… il tempo per te non dovrebbe essere un problema, no? E poi, chissà, potresti già avermi incontrato… “</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Casa di Paolino Paperino- cucina-ore 18:23</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino stava preparando la cena. Cercava di fare finta di nulla, ma ogni tanto sbirciava dalla porta della cucina che le sue piccole pesti fossero tranquille nel salotto.</p><p>Uno squillo di telefono interruppe i complessi preparativi del pollo arrosto.</p><p>« Tranquilli, ragazzi, rispondo io! Pronto? »</p><p>« Paperopoli richiede ancora una volta l’intervento del suo fidato vecchio mantello tarlato, socio! »</p><p>« Di nuovo? Ma non c’è mai un po’ di pace? »</p><p>« Lamentati con il sindacato dei supereroi! Ti spiego tutto quando sarai alla Ducklair Tower! »</p><p>« Ho capito, arrivo! »</p><p>« A proposito, ho analizzato il contenuto di quella bottiglia che ti ha regalato il capobranca… »</p><p>« …e… »</p><p>« Meglio che tu non dica a Xadhoom di aver accettato un dono evroniano, in particolare <em>questo</em>, fidati! Ma per me è un interessante oggetto di studio… »</p><p>« Te la regalo, mettila pure fra i cimeli! Dammi dieci minuti e sarò lì! »</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Casa di Paolino Paperino- salotto- ore 18:28</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paperino piombò nella stanza prendendo il suo amato cappello al volo.</p><p>« Ragazzi, scusate, ma ho un’emergenza al lavoro! La cena è nel forno, ma spero di tornare in tempo… »</p><p>Qua e Quo annuirono, il primo concentrato sulla trama di un libro, il secondo preso da un intricatissimo sudoku. Entrambi, non avendo alzato gli occhi dai rispettivi volumi, non notarono l’improvviso sbiancamento del  volto dello zio.</p><p>« Dov’è Qui? »</p><p>Qua rispose masticando una gomma:« È in camera a disegnare, come al solito… »</p><p>Paperino tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Probabilmente lo stress di quella notte lo avrebbe tormentato ancora per un po’.</p><p>« Ok, allora io vado! »</p><p>« Ciao! »</p><p>La porta di casa si chiuse. Quo continuò imperterrito il suo sudoku, mentre Qua alzò gli occhi dalla pagina che stava leggendo. Era un po’ preoccupato per lo zio. Di solito avrebbe mandato a quel paese chiunque gli avesse proposto un lavoro extra, invece era andato senza una parola di protesta.</p><p>I debiti si erano allungati così tanto? Oppure…</p><p>Non lo sapeva. Ma di sicuro Paperino era stanco e stressato. Quando erano tornati da scuola lo avevano trovato addormentato sul tavolo della cucina, già apparecchiato, ma solo il loro tempestivo intervento aveva impedito al pranzo di finire in fumo! E quell’ansia improvvisa per Qui… già, anche lui era stato più silenzioso del solito…</p><p>Sospirò guardando la copertina del “Bastino di Baskerville”.</p><p>« Non starò leggendo troppi gialli? »</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Casa di Paolino Paperino- camera dei ragazzi</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Qui sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi e si alzò immediatamente dalla scrivania.</p><p>Non aveva mentito ai fratelli, stava veramente disegnando. Loro lo sapevano bene che era la cosa che lo rilassava di più e che gli dava molta soddisfazione. Gli dicevano sempre che era bravo e a lui faceva piacere. Quello che non sapevano era dell’esistenza di una cartellina segreta dove conservava <em>certi</em> disegni. Non lo aveva mai confessato, ma lui a volte realizzava <em>due</em> disegni. Uno era quello ufficiale, che presentava a Quo, Qua e allo zio, di solito schizzi di architettura. L’altro, abilmente nascosto, era una sorta di diario disegnato di un evento che lo aveva colpito nella giornata. A volte erano scene reali, a volte frammenti di sogni notturni, altre semplici fantasie.</p><p>Dove doveva collocare quest’ultimo, che rappresentava un’enorme finestra sullo spazio aperto, con decine di stelle e Giove in bella vista, mentre la mano di un famoso eroe paperopolese mostrava a lui solo, disegnato in piccolo in un angolo della pagina, le meraviglie dell’universo?</p><p>Qui sapeva bene dove collocarlo.</p><p>Facendo molta attenzione a non farsi sentire dai fratelli al piano inferiore, uscì dalla stanza e si avvicinò al ricevitore, sollevandolo lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu… tu… tu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui sorrise. Non lo avrebbe di certo ingannato il suono familiare del segnale libero.</p><p>« Tanto lo so che mi senti, Uno… »</p><p>Era poco più di un sussurro, ma era certo che l’Intelligenza Elettronica l’avesse udito.</p><p>Non sapeva precisamente il motivo per cui su di lui non aveva funzionato la cancellazione della memoria. Sì, ne aveva riconosciuti i sintomi sui fratelli, era certo che lo zio avesse cercato di cancellare la memoria come aveva fatto con quell’evroniano. Forse aveva vissuto troppe emozioni troppe insieme perché funzionasse anche su di lui. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che era stato… com’è che si diceva? Ah, già, coolflamizzato!</p><p>« Dimmi, Qui… »</p><p>« Non dirai a Zio Paperino che io ricordo tutto, vero? »</p><p>Ci fu una piccola pausa.</p><p>« No. Ha già abbastanza preoccupazioni, e un alleato in casa può essergli utile! Soprattutto con uno sospettoso come tuo fratello Qua… »</p><p>Qui sorrise:« Grazie, Uno! »</p><p>« Ma tu non lo seguirai mai in nessuna delle sue avventure, vero? È per non mettervi nei guai che ha preferito cancellarvi la memoria… »</p><p>« Promesso! Tanto ci sei tu a proteggerlo! Continuerai a tenerlo d’occhio, vero? »</p><p>« Come sempre e per sempre, è una promessa! »</p><p>« Però voglio che mi racconti le avventure di Pikappa! Tutte le avventure che ha vissuto e che vivrà! »</p><p>Uno ridacchiò:« Si può fare! Troveremo il modo di vederci senza farci accorgere dal resto della tua famiglia! »</p><p>« Grazie! »</p><p>« Ora attacca, che tuo zio è già qui! »</p><p>Il paperotto riagganciò sorridendo e asciugandosi una piccola lacrima. Era certo che Uno gli si fosse affezionato come lui si era legato a quella piccola palla verde.</p><p> </p><p>« Chissà quale grande avventura attende oggi Paperinik! Buona fortuna… Zio Paperino! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Illustrazione di Angela Tacchetto, in arte Angel, i cui lavori potete trovare qui: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/angela.tacchetto/">angela.tacchetto</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>